Getting A Way With It
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: Mystery Inc. has one of Daphne's cousins visits them in their Ocean City headquarters with a strange mission for them - She wants their help in making her a mythical creature for her city of Crystal Cove, Maine.
1. Arrival of A Mystery

Scooby-Doo is copyrighted by Hana-Baraba and Warner Brothers from 1969 to 4969. All rights reserved. Don't dog me with the human monsters, a.k.a lawyers.

"Getting Away With It"

A "Scooby-Doo" Fan Fiction  
Part #1 - "Arrival of A Mystery."

by Dr. Thinker

Daphne Blake, Freddie Jones, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Velma Dinkey, and Scoobert "Scooby" Doo were walking towards Mystery Inc. Daphne and Freddie were talking on where their next date will go – as long as it's nothing new and hip – which usually resulted in one of Mystery Inc.'s monster mysteries.

Scoobina Doo's owner, Kathy Rogers. walked on. Velma sighed. Shaggy rolled his eye. Daphne spoken the following: "Kathy Rogers. Can we help you?"

The dirty blonde hair Kathy Rogers dressed in a green blouse and green skirt tap her right green high tops. "Yeah, they hadn't been a news on you since 1995. I hadn't got around to ask you as either you guys were out of the time or puzzling out mystery right here in Ocean City. I not as lazy as Shaggy."

Shaggy remarked,, "Salty. Watch it. You make Sugar look sweet. And Sugar is even more lazy then I am."

Freddie asked, "Do you and Scoobina Doo went to come on our next mystery – if we get one that is?"

Kathy replied, "I rather leave Scoobina Doo home. His ego has been hurt badly by one of the recent mysteries he been on."

Freddie sighed. There was a mystery at the Greecian Park, a half-finished ancient Greecian theme park before the founder kicked the bucket. The mystery for them to appeared to an angel. Scoobina Doo attacked the ghost when ever appeared – and getting clapped by the caretakers. Velma realized after finding a police badge that the ghost was a good girl and the gang set up a trap for the so-called caretakers which turned out be crooks using the place to hide a stolen game systems. The ghost unmasked just as the other police officers arrived.

Shaggy questioned, "Do you want to join us and come with us for our mystery?"

Kathy answered, "No. I want you to take my camera and film you guys a mystery when ever you get it."

Before Mystery Inc or Kathy could say another word, a thug-like man dressed in a leather jacket, white t-shirt, blue jeans, and motorcycle boots. The thug-like man takes out a whip and yanked a thug-like woman dressed in similar thug-like outfit.

The thug-dressed woman remarked, "Mystery Inc. had not have a mystery in 6 moths."

The thug-dressed man retorted, "No way, Mystery Inc. had not have a mystery in 10 months."

Freddie asked, "Who are you two?"

The man remarked, "I am Trent Thug and the woman is my sister, Tina Thug". He paused – and recognized the group as Mystery Inc – then asked, "Mr. Jones, How long as it been since you guys on the mystery."

Freddie replied, "It's been about three months since our last mystery. We get bored around that time period – even Shaggy wishes to be chased by a ghost or monster when three months are up."

Tina and Trent walk away a little disappointed on the real facts.. Freddie picked up Kathy's camera and followed the other members inside..

=SD=

Inside, Mystery Inc.'s lobby looked like a cross between a waiting room and a pizza parlor. Lying on the sign-in desk was a smallish mystery person dressed in a purple raincoat sleeping on it.

Daphne remarked, "Hey, I know that raincoat. The Blake family always purple raincoat. And that small size is Donna "Shy" Blake, the sheep of the Blake family. She lives in Crystal Cove."

Shaggy asked, "Crystal Cove – Sounds like a rich place."

Donna giggled as she remarked, "Crystal Cove – Rich place. Give me a another cute line." She paused and asked with a shy voice, "Velma, did you know about Crystal Cove?"

Velma said, "Yes. Crystal Cove, Maine is the American sister city to Ocean City, Washington.. Both cities had similar history until the 1950. The food company know as Crystal Cookies moved over to our city. As their business gown to high highs here, Crystal Cove went down the drain. Crystal Cookie making Scooby-Snacks in 1965 – didn't help Crystal Cove much. Things went down the drain faster then a fake monster's day after we unmasked them,"

Donna said, "Well, I got a idea."

Daphne remarked, "What is your idea?"

Donna stated, "As you know, you guys are well known in fake monster business. I heard that you have enough fake monster to give Culuthu a handful. I want you to create monster disguise on me."

Shaggy asked, "Sure. Any rules?"

Donna remarked, "Two rules – one is that it could be my correct gender – female and the secret – I don't want to scare people away - but I want to bait the people to the city."

Shaggy remarked, "That's so simple even . A mermaid."

Donna remarked, "What's a mermaid?"

Shaggy answered, "A beautiful creature that is half-woman and half-fish."

Freddie remarked, "It may a little different – but we got a mystery. A reverse of the normal – but it still a mystery."

=SD=

In the computer room of the Mystery Inc. Mystery Inc was using a computer model program on the desk top computer. Right now, the computer's doll it was white as clothing's store's window's mannequin. Donna was pacing close by the door as the Mystery Inc. were huddling around

Velma asked, "Do you want to be clothed as a mermaid?"

Donna remarked, "Yes. I'm not know for being naked. I even take showers with my clothes on."

Velma stated, "What color do you want you mermaid's hair to be?"

Donna remarked, "Seaweed Green makes sense."

Velma nodded placed a seaweed green hair on the computers.

Daphne asked, "What color eyes?"

Donna replied, "Very dark yellow eyes. That would block out the famous Blake's purple eyes and give people that the mermaid really exists."

Velma nodded and place dark yellow eyes. Velma remarked, "Can I see your face?"

Donna removed raincoat allowing her face to showing red hair with purple streaks in her hair. She was dressed in a purple blouse, purple jogging pants and purple walking shoes. Velma quickly take a photo with her digital camera, took out SD card and place in the desk top and put it on the computer doll.

Velma remarked, "What type of clothing do you?"

Velma stated, "Medieval Dutch clothing – kissing up to Hans Christian Anderson. The color should be a royal pink."

Velma's program didn't have a Dutch clothing – but she put on William Shakespeare's Hamlet's costume and paint the costume royal pink.

Donna remarked, "Close enough for now."

Velma remarked, "What's the bottom like?"

Donna said, "I think alligator bottom would give reason for all the mermaid legends – if you know what I mean."

Velma nodded as she place alligator's bottom half on the computer programers doll. They beam to a special computer Velma pick that beams the computer program's doll on a theater wide-screen on the far left wall of the computer room.

Donna stated, "Looks good, but need some extra to make it shine."

Shaggy asked, "How about a Russian-like tiara."

Donna stated, "Shaggy, that's one czar sharp idea."

Velma added that Russian-like tiara to computer's program's doll.

Daphne remarked, "How about a black pearl necklace. That pretty rare."

Donna stated, "I think we just did our fictional bait."

Shaggy remarked, "Can you sing?"

Donna singed, "_Oh, yes! I can sing! Like a bird!"_

Shaggy stated, "Cool. I find the locations of the good tough version for the monster part. You won't know how many ghost costume we ruin by accidentally by ruining into the guest."

=SD=

In the Mystery Inc's private library. The gang was waiting for Shaggy to arrived. He place on map on the table.

Shaggy replied as he uses a yard stick to point on the town , "Good news – I found locations for items – but they are not in Ocean City. For the wig, it's a trip to our Volt City, California. For the eye contacts is Tech City, Kansas. For the dress, it's a trip to Castle, Ohio. The necklace is in Pearl Beach, Virginia. For the tiara, it's Kerton, New York. Thought we get close to Crystal Grove with a stop in Gatorburg, Maine for the alligator bottom. Then we stay in Crystal Cove, Maine to try out mermaid until she can fowl up another mystery solving group. As we be on the road longer then usual – we using going to use our RV Machine Mystery for the first time ever. This should make sure – hopefully – the only mystery we dealing with we be in the cities we be stopping in. We had three beds on the upper floor and three beds on the bottom floor – so what floor do you want Fred?"

Freddie stated, "Bottom."

Shaggy remarked, "Good. That means the girl gets the upper floor. Scooby-Doo and I had eaten a lot of meal replacement piles – so you will find a stock refrigerator with the basic foods. The only thing is missing in Scooby-Snacks – and that's Daphne's department."

Daphne stated, "I accidentally fall in my own house earlier day, and discover a forget treasure chest fill with unopened Scooby-Doo's snacks."

Freddie stated, "Gang, let's get a move on."

Velma, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo nodded. They rushed thought Mystery Inc's headquarters accidentally knocking down Scoobina Doo, William Blake III, and Rhoda "Red" Herring to the the garage where the Mystery Machines are stored.

William Blake looked at Scoobina Doo's face. She was grinning like the cat that got away with eating the canary. "What's up with that smile?"

Scoobina Doo stated, "Just happy, the gang got a mystery."'

=TBC=

For the next six parts, Mystery Inc. will work on the mystery in the cities mentions early.

Volt City, California (wig)

Tech City, Kansas (eye contacts)

Castle, Ohio. (dress)

Pearl Beach, Virginia ( necklace)

Kerton, New York (tiara)

Gatorburg, Maine (alligator bottom)

After part 6 is done, the gang deals with Crystal Cove and their citizens.

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


	2. Volt City, California

"Getting Away With It"

A "Scooby-Doo" Fan-Fiction

Part #2 - "Volt City, California"

As they pull into Volt City, they saw a normal blonde hair woman with blue eye dressed in a exercise outfit holding a neon-pink purse.

After rolling down the widow, Freddie asked, "Need lift in the town?"

The woman replied, "I'm doing fine outside here. Sorry, about my name is Cassie Crumb. The town is being hunt down the Gas Ghost."

Freddie asked, "Gas? As in farts or vehicle fuel?"

Cassie remarked, "Who gives a fruitcake about that. I just happy just not be annoyed by that stupid ghost."

Freddie asked, "Where does the Gas Ghost hunt in the city?

Cassie replied, "The Gas Ghost is hunting the Wrigg Palace. Only four workers and the owner – Mistress Willihama Wrigg are still handing around. Just allow the arrows and you can reach the Wrigg Palace."

Freddie stated, "Thanks, Cassie."

Cassie stated, "No problem."

=SD=

Following the hair-do like arrows, the Mystery Machine pull into the packing lot of Wrigg Palace where Mistress Wrigg was pacing around her red sport car. She was a white hair woman dressed a long purple dress and white loafers.. Mistress Wrigg looked at the paint job on the RV and recognized it as a similar to the other Mystery Machines.

She saw the familiar faces: Freddie Jones, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Velma Dinkey, Daphne Blake, & Scooby-Doo exiting. And a small copy of Daphne Blake herself.

Mistress Wrigg stated "Hi, Mystery Inc. This is a lucky break for me."

Shaggy remarked, "Unlikely for us."

Daphne retorted, "Hush, you."

Shaggy rolled his eye as Daphne. A factory whistle is heard and four humans walk out. Two were males and two were females – thanks to the hair styles on them - since they were wearing blue uniform with a logo of Wrigg Palace on the shirt pocket come out. One of woman was carrying two lunch boxes instead of one like the other

Mistress Wrigg stated, "Those are my four remaining members: Thomas Taylor, Hellen Hatsmith, Miles Mercury, and Tina Cookie."

Tina Cookie stated, "Lunch break. I have some Tough Nuggets, my favorite cookies."

Donna remarked, "Don't offer that me. If I have a choice between a sixteen hundred meatloaf or sixteen hundred "Tough Nuggets" cookies, I take the meatloaves. Those thing has more calories and fat then a deep-fried dinner!"

Shaggy stated, "More for us then."

Freddie, Daphne and Velma roll their eyes.

Donna asked, "So what's this ghost like?"

Mistress Wrigg replied, "A large black ghost with yellow eyes. It's always appear. Thought I have four workers – they do not do the work on the wigs."

Freddie stated, "Can we help you solve the mystery?"

Mistress Wrigg fainted.

Tina remarked, "And I think you should take that faint as a yes. "

=SD=

Mystery Inc. stop into the lobby of the Wrigg Palace. Inside was statues of dressed mannequins with funny style wigs. Beauty parlors chairs were located all around.

Donna asked, "Are you going to say the usual, Freddie?"

Freddie stated, "Yes. Let's split up a gang. I will take Daphne and Donna."

Shaggy remarked, "And Velma get me and Scooby-Doo."

Freddie nodded.

Shaggy stated, "Let's hope that Gas Ghost is just a bunch of hot air."

Velma remarked, "That's one of your better puns."

=SD=

Freddie, Daphne and Donna were looking thought a dark hallway in the far left corners. A dark green costume ghost with neon red-eye stinking of pure gasoline appear before them.

The Gas Ghost spoke, "Who dares to step into the territory of terror and fear that is the the home of the Gas Ghost?"

Freddie asked, "Mystery Inc. dares faker."

The Gas Ghost boasted, "I am 100% real!"

Donna stated, "Let's make track."

Freddie states, "Hate to do a Shaggy, but for now that's seems like a good idea."

For the next four hours, Freddie, Donna, and Daphne get a understanding of how Shaggy and Scooby-Doo feel when chase by a ghost or monster. They duck into a room.

=SD=

Gas Ghost floated into the room that Freddie, Donna, and Daphne. The room was empty expect three status of Japanese heroes: Sailor Moon, Dawn from "Pokémon, and Goku from "Dragon Ball Z". The Gas Ghost look at another group of characters. Gas Ghost nodded – no one was moving his eyes or heads – and he leave via the door he come in.

Dawn remarked in Donna's voice, "That was a close call!"

Sailor Moon remarked in Daphne's voice stated, "Thank goodness for all of Shaggy's costume bill. He's  
Goku remarked in Freddie's voice stated, "Looks like we find a clue."

As she removes the Sailor Moon costume, Daphne remark, "It's a white pearl necklace."

Donna states as she removed Dawn costume, "Kept anything not related to my mermaid creature."

Daphne nodded as Freddie removed the Goku costume.

Donna asked, "I wonder where Shaggy is?"

Daphne and Freddie replied, "Knowing them – either in the kitchen or cafeteria with Velma feeling like a third wheel."

=SD=

Ironically, Velma had been keeping Shaggy and Scooby-Doo on a short leash in the figuratively way. They were exploring the Wrigg Palace's warehouse. They were a lot of wigs from power wigs to modern TV character's hair styles.

As they turn the next corner, they come up to a stinky ghost with neon red-eye stinking of pure gasoline.

Shaggy and Scooby-Doo shouted, "The Gas Ghost!"

The Gas Ghost nodded as Shaggy and Scooby-Doo nodded. For the next five hours, the Gas Ghost

chased Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo until they reached a van. This van was white van with the "Wrigg Palace" logo. Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo hop in and discover it was a match for the usual van for the Mystery Inc. uses in it's regular travels. The van crashed out of the building and went into a near-by mall. The ghost chased them until he got caught up in a group of girls with a love affair of the 1980s Valley Girl outfits. Shaggy drive the fan though the food court picking up a food order long the way and then drive back to Wrigg Palace cashing right thought the front doors – surprising Mistress Wrigg and awing Freddie, Daphne and Donna.

Freddie asked, "What were guys doing?"

Shaggy stated, "Escaping from the Late Mr. Limburger."

Donna asked, "Did you guys had a run with the Gas Ghost?"

Shaggy and Scooby-Doo nodded.

=SD=

Cassie Crumb come into the lobby. Mistress Wrigg looked worried.

Tina Cookie groans, "Oh, great. The wannabe tax agent."

Shaggy remarked, "Hey, even food needs to be tax."

Tina Cookie stated, "Don't remind me."

Mistress Wrigg stated, "Tina, you better pay them out of your parent's money – with that Gas Ghost hunting this place – I can't make wigs to pay the palace."

Tina stated hand, "I thinking I'm paying the Gas Ghost."

Cassie Crumb laughed as he expect the money. "Hey, I stay away the play until the government needs the check from this place."

Tina stated, "You didn't show up until that Gas Ghost started hunting. Your father was George Crumb, a famous hat maker. He died from mercury poison. You mostly like haunting this place to do something and when I find out – you going to be sorry."

Cassie Crumb stated, "I only do legal work."

As Cassie leaves.

Tina stated, "We could try to turn the plant on again.."

Miles stated, "Let's hope Mystery Inc. can unmasked our ghost."

Shaggy remarked, "If that Gas Ghost is 100% fraud, we got three subjects: Cassie Crumb, Mistress Wrigg, and Tina Cookie."

Velma nodded.

=SD=

With the Gas Ghost gone for a time period, the gang went to the costume room by the order of Freddie Jones who think it's a possible the Gas Ghost was a fake.

While the other were searching trash cans, and desk drawers. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were goofy off with wigs by trying them on. When Scooby-Doo quickly place a Afro hair-style wig on Shaggy, a piece of paper fall out. Velma pick up.

Freddie stated, "What does it stay?"

Velma stated as she took out her lap-top, "Give a moment. It's coded." As the other tap their feet, Velma used a computer program to decode the message. She paused, "Will you guys stop tapping your feet. I just got done decoding the message. It reads: 'I have give you half your payment and a costume. Scare the living Wrigg out of my hair.' It's unsigned."

=SD=

As they turn into a work room, they saw the Gas Ghost with his head enough. Scooby-Doo and Shaggy smiled – they recalled the Ape Man remarked. "Hi, Tina Cookie."

Tina Cookie turned around, "Good. I finished my work here."

Daphne asked, "Work?"

Tina Cookie stated, "As you know people claimed our wig are the tough, but I accidentally spill "Tough Nuggets" on some of the wigs. Not many people know that a Tough Nuggets's chocolate center get melt faster then a regular chocolate bar even in a room temperature room."

Donna remarked, "That why I hate those things."

Tina Cookie stated, "Those chocolate center were worse then toxic waste on wig. I recalled a old Mystery Inc. mystery. The Medusa caper in New Athens, Washington a month ago. She used one of your wigs and it was ripped to shred in Freddie's trap thanks to the green-food colored chocolate she used to make her wig neon-green."

Freddie asked, "But what about the coded note?"

Tina replied, "Simple. What's the nickname of your famous lawyer + his name?"

Freddie asked, "That's easy. "Red herring."

Velma did a spit take.

Shaggy remarked, "You know that code was kind of fishy."

Freddie, Daphne and Velma laughed and then stated in unison, "We get it."

Donna stated, "It's one of your better puns."

As she removed the rest of the Gas Ghost costume, Tina explained the following: "I used that code in attempt to put the blame on Cassie Crumb. Until I found her wallet yesterday – I thought she was a spy from the other."

=SD=

With the Gas Ghost exposed and explained to Mistress Wrigg. They were no punishment for Tina Cookie, other then writing a very long "I'm Sorry" letter to Cassie Crumb. Lucky, Tina had one written for every she did to Cassie.

Using Tina's new formula, she makes a seaweeed green wig for Donna Blake.

Donna Blake stated, "Wig Mission completed."

Shaggy stated, "How about a big dinner to celebrate?"

Freddie stated, "For the first time in sometime, I think that's in good order."

=THE END=

Wig gotten. Next is the eye contract. Will it be another mystery for Mystery Inc. solve? Will be feature a ghost? Or is it a crime mystery? Or do Mystery Inc. get lucky in Tech City, Kansas? The only way to solve the mystery is to kept reading!

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


	3. Tech City, Kansas

"Getting Away With It"

A "Scooby-Doo" Fan-Fiction

Part 3 - "Tech City, Kansas"

by Dr. Thinker

Daphne was driving the Mystery Machine. Freddie was putting a meal in the oven. Velma had figured a way to allow the RV's oven to work while Mystery Machine was on the road.

Velma was near the sleeping Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. Velma stated, "If they don't wake up soon and we get another monster mystery – we can use then a wallet bait for the monster."

Donna who was drinking a glass of water asked, "Wallet bait?"

Freddie replied, "That is Mystery Inc. slang for a rope trick. "

Velma stated, "We arriving in Tech City, Kansas."

Freddie stated, "That's as fine as apple pie."

Shaggy and Scooby-Doo stated, "Apple pie? Where?"

Freddie stated, "No weird."

Shaggy stated, "Like another food-based saying, Freddie?"

Freddie nodded.

=SD=

The gang had been enjoying their meal at the local dinner. Freddie was working on a meatloaf. Daphne was dealing with grilled chicken. Both Velma and Donna were eating a plain hamburger with nothing on it. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were eating a large sandwich with bananas, whipped cream, chili power, mashed potatoes, Swiss cheese, and chocolate chips.

A man dress in a security guard uniformed rushed in the room and yelled, "Eyeball Inc. is haunted."

Shaggy and Scooby-Doo stop eating and head under the table.

Donna asked, "Eyeball Inc?"

The security guard remarked, "It makes eyes contacts."

Freddie stated, "Mr. Guard, what kind of ghost?"

The guard remarked, "My name is Myron Rollstone. The ghost is Eyerdin Eyeball, the founder of the Eyeball Inc.

Freddie stated, "I think we starting right into another another mystery."

=SD=

The first thing Freddie, Daphne, Velma, Donna, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo saw when they entered the lobby of "Eyeball Inc.", was the following scary sight: a old white-hair man dressed in a damaged cowboy hat, ripped blue shirt, ripped jeans and dusty cowboy boots stomp in. In a spooky voice, the ghost stated, "Welcome to your worst nightmare."

Mystery Inc. decide on doing a Shaggy for right now: a run. For six hours, Mystery Inc. was chased by Mr. Eyeball until they duck into a room. Two twins were working on a plans. One was a boy and the other was a girl.

The boy remarked, "So, Mystery Inc. is here. Terry, is still in a rotten mode since you unmasked as the Roller Ghoster."

The girl remarked, "Be nice, Thomas, Terroria got away with haunting as she didn't harm anyone."

Thomas turned up his nose, "I think this ghost is more then a match for Mystery Inc, Anna. Our great grandfather was knock for being a unarmed fighter."

Anna sighed, "It's been a really rough time. That ghost really keeping us on our toe. Thomas and I are co-owners of Eyeball Inc."

Shaggy asked, "Terry's full name is Terroria?"

Anna nodded as she remarked, "Yeah. She and Christine were born on Halloween night. Christine is Chris's full name. By the way, Terroria is here – as part of her mother's punishment – as well as another person who's going to make Velma faint."

Velma stated, "You can't make me faint."

Anna said only two words: "Gibby Norton."

Velma fainted.

Freddie stated, "Scooby-Doo awake up Velma and we see what our two ex-foes are up to."

Donna stated, "If I was a betting girl, I put money on Gibby."

Freddie stated, "We see what he's up to first."

=SD=

They looked for Gibby for the next two hours – and didn't see them. So the gang decide to locate Terroria. Despite wearing a gray shirt and gray pants, Terroria was the same girl.

Terroria remarked, "You guys again? I thought unmasked only have to worry about you once."

Velma stated, "Tell that to Gibby. We have more runs in with him that I care to count."

Just then another Velma enter the room and open up her mouth – or his mouth – as it was Gibby Norton dressed as Velma, "Hi, Velma. I been working on my performance just in case you get a illness or injury."

Velma remarked, "Had a illness while busy dealing with the Ice Ghost about a year back."

Gibby Norton remarked, "I'm missing something."

Shaggy joked, "Her good side."

Gibby stated, "No. When I come here, I had a voice chip that allow me to sound just like Velma. I think someone stole it."

Terroria stated, "Don't look at me."

Gibby stated, "Don't worry, I don't think you stole it. If that ghost is a fraud, it got to tall male."

Just then Mr. Eyerdin Eyeball, show up and started scaring everyone in different directions.

=SD=

Donna ended up in the girl's bathroom. Inside was a Dragon Fantasy IX case which didn't contained a video game or many mammals for Dragon Fantasy IX. They was nothing in it. Donna thought this might be where Gibby hidden his Velma's voice chip.

=SD=

Freddie, Daphne and Velma ended up in locked janitor closet. The door was opened by the janitor.

The tall janitor asked, "What in the name of Mystery Inc. is going on here?"

Freddie stated, "Funny using our deceive group name, Mister..."

The tall janitor shake his strawberry red-hair as he said, "My name is Jean Luckstone."

=SD=

Shaggy and Scooby-Doo ended up in one of their favorite places: the cafeteria. As usual, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo started working on a strange soup containing: pork chops, mushrooms, blue cheese salad dressing, coca power, carrots, onions, peanut butter, and barbeque sauce.

After eating, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo trip on a bowl sending them down a secret staircase into the room. In the room, they found a printing press, a screwdriver, and bottle of green ink.

Shaggy stated, "I think that ghost is making fake money. Let's get back to the others and tell the others."

=SD=

Freddie was both in awe and shock with both Donna's found and Shaggy's found. Velma stated, "I think I got this mystery about solved."

Shaggy asked, "And you got a trap?"

Freddie stated, "Not today."

Shaggy stated, "I got a idea for one – but you got to be the bait for the trap."

Shaggy had Donna, Freddie, Velma, Daphne and Scooby-Doo huddled as Shaggy explained the trap – and then Freddie left to find Mr. Eyerdin Eyeball.

=SD=

It didn't take long before Freddie found the ghost and lead him to Shaggy's trap. Eyerdin Eyeball hit bounce of a mattress, trip over few bowls and end up hitting a wall where Scooby-Doo wrapped Eyerdin Eyeball in wallpaper.

Freddie stated, "Good work, Shaggy."

Shaggy stated, "Let's find out who's this ghost really is." He paused to take off the mask. It was Myron Rollstone."

Velma stated, "Myron was protecting his counterfeiting operation."

Gibby spoke up, "So what's up with the missing chip?"

Velma stated as she reached into Myron's pocket pulling out a chip.

Gibby spoke up, "My missing chip!"

Velma stated "Myron need your chip to make the voice of Eyerdin Eyeball – but since your chip was to make the sound of my own voice – he used the screwdriver Shaggy founded to change the tone to make the horror voice of Eyerdin Eyeball."

Myron remarked, "I am would have gotten away with it if you wasn't for you meddling kids!"

=SD=

With Myron sent up to the river and with Donna getting her dark yellow eye contacts, Mystery Inc. were about to leave when two Velmas arrives dressed in the same expect clothing.

Shaggy stated, "Hey, Velma. What is your favorite type of video game?"

Velma #1 remarked, "Role-playing games."

Velma #2 remarked, "Video gaming is a waste of time if you ask me."

Shaggy stated, "Velma #2 is the real deal. Velma #1 is Gibby."

Gibby took off his wig and yelled, "No fair!"

Velma stated as she hopped aboard the Mystery Machine, "All fair in mystery and war, Gibby."

=THE END=

Eyes Contacts Gotten. What's going to happen when Mystery Inc. gets to Castle, Ohio. Will they get another mystery? Or will they luck out at that town? The only way you going to find out to read the next part.

Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker


	4. Castle, Ohio

"Getting Away With It"  
A "Scooby-Doo" Fan-Fiction

Part #4 - "Castle, Ohio"

by Dr. Thinker

The Mystery Machine roll into city of Castle in the state of Ohio. A familiar looking star-ship flew over them.

Shaggy remarked lightheartedly, "Hey, that's Crystal's ride."

Freddie asked, "The real aliens that help us defeated the fake aliens in Roswell, Mexico."

Shaggy nodded as Mystery Machine was transported into the UFO.

=SD=

When they transported, they meet Crystal stated, "I got you at good time, Mystery Inc."

Shaggy stated, "What's the problem?"

Crystal stated, "From the last time, I'm am a government agent for another planet. The planet I come from Sitnatla."

Velma stated, "Is that Atlantis backward?"

Crystal stated, "Atlantis is the major city of Sitnatla. I am the Sitnatla Diplomat. The ship is heading to Orca, home of the Orcains. "

A giant green Orc in armor similar to the Space Kook appeared before her. Scooby-Doo jumped into Shaggy, who was starting to shake like lift – for a moment until a Shaggy and Scooby-Doo noticed a familiar looking necklace. The Orc touch it – becoming Amber.

Crystal stated, "The Space Information Agency is uproar. It's election year for the President of Galaxy – a Venusian vs a Martian – but both were once married. This would set another war between Venusians and Martians like the one that did in Milk Way's Venus and Mars. The Orcians' King Mordoth got the dirt. I was sent to get to the dirt away from him before used it against the possible Presidents of Galaxy. After a lot of hunting and tricking, Amber and I were able to get it – but we got into trouble with Orcians' crime lord, Vikini. He took it to his mansion. He hidden it well."

Freddie stated, "Did you search his mansion?"

Crystal stated, "Every weekend when he goes to Kergin, to boss his criminal organization."

Shaggy stated, "Do he like art?"

Amber stated, "Yes. He does. Too much – if you ask me : painting, books of poetry, novels, and statues."

Shaggy stated, "I got this mystery solved – but do the double checking, I need to visit Orcian's home fake letter, and a fake monster control – something even a Orcians is scare off."

Crystal, Amber, Donna, Daphne, Freddie and Velma were wide-eyed with out.

Amber stated, "The only thing is the Giant Orcian Dragon, but you need five people to pilot any version."

=SD=

Crystal smirk as Shaggy remarked, "Thanks, Poe."

Amber stated, "Poe? The human author? What does that horror writer has to do with a mystery in space."

Shaggy remarked, "Ever here of a story called the "Purloined Letter."?"

Velma shouted, "Jinkies! He was expecting police agents. Agents would soon that he was hidden in a hidden safe."

Crystal nodded as Shaggy added, "When Amber told me he was into art. I know where this was heading. With the Orcians being giant green Space Kooks, I need something more shocking then the musket firing that Mr. Dupin used – so the gang used the Giant Orcian Dragon has my gun shoot. It worked like a chime. As for punishment, I written a silly note: "Don't try this again or I will eat you instead of scaring you – the Orcian Dragon."

Amber stated, "Nice work. We take you take back to Castle, Ohio."

=SD=

With Amber and Crystral's UFO heading back to Sitnatla with the bad dirty letter – and with the Mystery Machine back on Earth, the rest of their visit to Castle, Ohio was you might call peaceful. Donna was able to get her third item for her fake mermaid: the royal pink dress very quickly.

The owner was Medieval Costumes, Harvey White, remarked, "Hey, are you Mystery Inc."

Freddie asked, "Yes."

Harvey stated, "Are you heading to Pearl Beach, Virginia?"

Shaggy stated, "That's like our next stop!"

Harvey stated, "All of their black pearls has been eaten by the Pearl Eater. Can you help them out.'

Daphne stated, "Yes. We need the black pearls for a necklace."

As Mystery Inc rushed back to the Mystery Inc, Harvey took a familiar form – that of Vincent Van Ghoul

A female looking cross between Mina Parker and Count Dracula appeared as Mister Ghoul asked "Mistress Emit? Do you think they will be able to defeat their major problem in Crystal Cove?"

Mistress Emit said with a Transylvania accent, "Defeating the major problem isn't the problem – is the training of Midia that's the key for everything. If the training is off by one way or another – it will end of Mystery Inc.'s friendship – but if the training works for Midia – Mystery Inc. will triumph over solve the mystery of who created the Demon Chest in the first place."

Mister Ghoul remarked,"One of the mysteries we have yet to find out."

Mistress Emit nodded as she said mathematically, "Correct in the most mathematical way possible."

Mister Ghoul remarked ghoulishly, "I would have prefer ghoulishly correct."

=SD=

Donna was wearing the sea-green wig, the dark yellow contacts and the royal pink dress. "So far, Midia is coming along nicely."

Shaggy asked,"Midia?"

Donna stated, "The name of the fake mermaid I'm going to use to bait people to Crystal Cove. I was looking over alien names on Crystral's computer while waiting for the gang to get back from helping Crystal.

=THE END=

Mermaid Dress gotten. Crystal and Amber are the real aliens from the movie, "Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders", and Vincent Van Ghoul is from "The 13th Ghosts of Scooby-Doo". The problem with the Orcians is based on the "Purloined Letter" by Ellen Allen Poe.

I was playing on keeping Donna's mermaid name a secret until we get to Crystal Cove, but with Mistress Emit and Mister Ghoul's chatter – I didn't want you to wait.

Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker


	5. Pearl Beach, Virgina

"Getting Away With It"  
A "Scooby-Doo" Fan-Fiction

Part 5 - "Pearl Beach, Virginia."

by Dr. Thinker

The Mystery Inc. roll into the city of Pearl Beach, Virginia. It seems that it's had more fog then Victorian London.

Shaggy remarked "This fog is LIKE thicker then cream of mushroom soup."

Velma stated, "That's suppose to be pea soup."

Shaggy stated, "That's LIKE to thin for this kind of fog!"

Scooby-Doo nodded – but to him he look more like the stuff the Double Dare staff members put in the "Doggie Door" obstacle – one of his favorites obstacle from the old kid game show. But as the old say goes – no one's perfect even if he's a talking dog.

A strange horrible noise causes the Mystery Machine to turn to the beach – allowing the Mystery Inc. gang to see the Pearl Eater, a giant seaweed green monster.

Donna stated, "That's either the Pearl Eater or Nessie's cousin.

Shaggy stated, "Put the van in reverse and let's get out of here before we are eaten."

Freddie nodded as he make a hard U-turn. It was successfully and the Pearl Eater got face full of sand. He make it back to the room.

=SD=

Mystery Inc went to the office of mayor of Pearl Beach. He went by the name of Donald Pearl

Mayor Pearl stated, "This town's black pearl business was booming. The Pearl Monster appeared just after a semi-truck crashed into the local theme park and damaged the Jinx roller coaster. The driver – a girl name Amy Tree – is usually hanging there – living in that semi-truck – until she gets the money need to repair the semi-truck – thought when the town people try to help her she's not their and three doors are locked."

Donna asked, "Three doors?"

Mayor Pearl replied, "The two cab doors that are in the park and the cargo door that's outside of the park."

=SD=

As Mystery Inc. arrived at the theme park – they found themselves with Amy Tree.

Amy stated, "That mayor's a brat and half – I'm won't believe him if he told me he was lying. Thought I am very sorry for damaging the theme park's Jinx's ride – food comes before all else and have a stomach that could rival Scooby-Doo."

Scooby-Doo stated, "Ro ruman rother rhan Rhaggy ran rival re."

Amy stated, "Anyway, that reminds I have go grocery shopping again. Oh, they are some odd ball rockers in the hotel near-by."

=SD=

With the message of rockers – they decide to see what's the kind of rockers fit the odd ball. A familiar music fill the air, "Earth, Wind, Fire, And Air" – and it turns Mystery Inc. end up in a gothic fan's best nightmare – a collection of Gothics from around the world – including the rock stars – the Hex Girls – Thorn, Dusk, and Luna – who happen to old friends of Scooby-Doo.

Another familiar face appeared – Jessica Benton, the CEO of Starlight Music.

Daphne and Jerrica asked at the same time., "How's business?"

After a moment of laughter, Jerrica stated "I think you were going to say it first, so I'm answer first. With the Hex Girls assigned to Starlight Music, things has been pretty good. "

Daphne stated, "We been doing pretty well in solving mysteries."

Velma whispered something into Jerrica's ear. Jerrica whispered something back into Velma's ear.

=SD=

Freddie groans as spot a semi-truck with a purple and black flames groans, "Oh, no."

Donna asked, "What''s up with that semi-truck?"

Freddie stated, "That semi-truck owners gives ''meddling kids' a bad name – Annoy and his pals. Being strong, they always seems to get injured anyone who they discover causing trouble. They had friends in high plays."

Donna asked, "What is Annoy?"

A vampire appeared in the mystery inc. The vampire was looked someone had shaved crossed a lizard with a hawk.

Daphne pointed to the vampire groan, "That's Annoy. He's makes a fake old bald head vampire look like vampire from the Twilight series."

Annoy remarked, "In my younger days, I would have suck your blood out of your system for that kind of remark – but right now – I got something else plan". Annoy paused and located all the Scooby-Doo in the Mystery Machine on both floors and sallow it hole. "See ya, when we get the key of the city for saving the Pearl Eater mystery."

Shaggy and Scooby-Doo started growling and howling so loud that it would make coyote run for the hills.. When two other strong looking kids – one female and one males -showed up and started laughing. "Oh, it's the one and half brains."

Velma stated, "These moronic teenage thugs are Vamp and Ire."

Vamp, the female remarked, "Thugs. Don't make me give a wedge."

Velma stated, "Not unless you want on yourself."

Vamp replied, "Don't tempt me."

Ire, the male, stated, "We going to solve the mystery and make you look so stupid that you won't be able to get a job until you guys are skeletons."

As Vamp, Ire and Annoy walked away.

Donna stated, "Those guys make me want to meet the Black Knight in the on the darkest street in the universe."

Shaggy joked, "Take a number!"

=SD=

At a grocery store, Velma, Freddie and Daphne were looking for Scooby-Doo and Shaggy. At the cashier, they talk as they pay for the Scooby-Doo snacks. Velma had told Freddie and Daphne that the only way to get he bottom of this mystery is to have the Pearl Eater eat them – which won't be on Scooby-Doo and Shaggy's top 40 list of things to do.

The cashier remarked as Daphne pay for the Scooby-Snacks boxes, "They are lot of holes from the Underground Railroad. This was city was anti-slavery before and during the Civil War. One of them is in the backroom."

Daphne, Freddie and Velma saw the hole and a piece of a green shirt, and then jumped into the hole."

=SD=

Daphne, Freddie and Velma find Scooby-Doo and Shaggy in a old room fill with black pearls.

Shaggy stated, "Looks like the Pearl Eater is in smuggling business."

Daphne and Velma nodded..

Shaggy smell something in Daphne's purse and gotten out one box of Scooby-Doo and both the them chew down on the box so quickly that Velma couldn't tell if both of them got the same amount or not.

Just after this was done, the Pearl Monster showed up and sallow the gang just as Freddie want it to.

=SD=

As found themselves on the desk of an old aircraft carrier. A large half-man and half-shark appeared, "I am Poseidon, the Titanling of the Water!"

Shaggy joked, "Let's make a banana and split."

Mystery Inc. quickly did it and Poseidon follow them. The follow a path and end up in a inside a semi-truck.

Poseidon had that look. The look that the usually on that someone had discover that the cat had eat the canary and about kick the cat hard. Poseidon fainted.

Velma took off Poseidon head and didn't find any thing. Shaggy dug around in Poseidon's body and yank out a hand which was still attached to it's body: Amy Tree.

Shaggy stated, "So Amy Tree was our smuggler."

Velma nodded, "The truck wasn't broken. She just pretend it was broken. The grocery store was alibi for when she was busy as Poseidon inside the Pearl Eater. She used the Pearl Eater to eat pearls – collecting all the pearls – so he can smuggling black pearls. The pearl eater was just a crane on top of a old aircraft carrier cover in rubber. I got a feeling that was hiding something big when she put the blame on the mayor."

Amy Tree stated, "And I would got away with wasn't for you meddling kids and that big ugly dog."

=SD=

With Amy Tree sent to jail, Mystery Inc. send the rest of their time in Pearl Beach, helping government clean up and helping the park fix the Jinx coaster. By the time, the Jinx coaster was fixed – the pearl necklaces companies in town were up-and-running again.

Jem showed up at Mystery Machine before the pearl necklace was ready for Donna. Jem stated, "Jerrica told me that she need few black pearls were need for a new music video that feature the Hex Girl – so as a thank you note – she decide to give you a fang – well a fake fang." Inside, the black box, was a fang but it was not like the Hex Girl's fangs – a little bit for looking like replacement fangs for Count Dracula.

Donna asked, "Thanks Jerrica."

Jem stated, "How did you know?"

Donna stated, "I over hear you and Velma talking earlier. She asked if you if you had any run in with the Misfits lately. You replied they hadn't been doing anything rotten."

Jem stated, "You got some good ears on your head."

Donna nodded.

After Jem left, a chairman of tourist for Pearl Beach, Virginia show up.

"Thank you, Mystery Inc. for helping us out in the jam with Pearl Eater. Even know Pearl Eater was as fake as the Black Knight, we deal want to have a reward for you. This black pearl necklace is for you guys as honor to your help in this."

Donna took the pearl necklace and place in a purple bag.

=SD=

The Mystery Machine was rolling away heading to Kerton, New York.

Shaggy asked, "What's in your purple bag?"

Donna dump the bag. Inside was the neon green-wig, the dark yellow eye contacts, the royal pink dress, the fangs and the black pearl necklaces. Donna asked, "All the parts to my fake mermaid. We got 4 parts done and two to go."

=SD=

Pearl Necklace gotten – the fake Fang was just a bonus – but might end up helping Midia kept her secret identity and kept the gang together. The "Hex Girls" are from "Scooby-Doo and the Witch Ghost" and "Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire". Jerrica "Jem" Benton is copyrighted by Hasbro Inc. from 1984 to 9841. Beside I need a braver manager for the Hex Girls and Jerrica Benton was the best choice.


	6. Kerton, New York

"Getting Away With It"

A "Scooby-Doo" Fan-Fiction

Part 6 - "Kerton, New York"

by Dr. Thinker

They were about a day and a night away from Kerton, New York. The gang were having dinner at 8:00 PM – their usual meal time. The talk usually had them discussing the usual things: the weather, Shaggy's and Scooby-Doo's cowardice, William Blake III's history, Mystery Inc's old mysteries, Scoobina-Doo's braveness, games – arranging from card games to modem-day video games, fictional mystery detectives, comic books from funny strip collection to modern-day superhero-comics, animated cartoons, Ocean City's history, & food – including Scooby-Snacks. This dinner had a quest of honor: Donna "Shy" Blake, who has been collecting costume pieces for her fictional mermaid bait for Crystal Cove, Midia. The dinner talk was all about Midia.

Velma asked "So when did you get the idea of Midia?"

Donna stated as she close her book., "Two things. I dreamed of the future of Crystal Cove which has a shadowy statue of a monster in the major park. The following day, I accidentally tripped in my own mansion and find some flooded paths. It's was originally a secret base for Union spy group during the Civil War."

Freddie asked, "So what are doing right now with that book."

Donna stated, "It's a fictional dairy of Midia which I'm going to cover with sand and seaweed. She is a princess of the merisirens studying humans and their behaviors – which gives Midia an excuse to be sneaky. So if anyone finds out about this – they will assumed that I'm a mermaid. "

Shaggy stated, "I can age that book for you – but swallowing it whole and spiting out."

Donna laughed. Shaggy ate the book whole and then spitting it out. It was pretty look older then Donna. Donna's eyes were wide-opened with shock.

Shaggy stated, "I did that trick one time on Freddie and I get use a lot for any thing Mystery Inc. needs to age – usually to bait a villian."

=SD=

In Kerton, New York. The gang were at the "Taira and Misc.", a clothing store where the Shaggy had decide to get Midia's Russian like "tiara". The owner, Anna Taira, told them that it will take a two day for the tiara to get done, so the Daphne's left her credit card with Anna.

As they come out, they meet a werewolf – but instead of running from this werewolf – Scooby-Doo jumped on the werewolf and started licking him. This would be impossible – if the werewolf wasn't Fangface, a friend of Mystery Inc., who had help Mystery Inc. solve some mystery despite some spook-bys on Scooby-Doo.

Fangface said, "Talk about a lucky found."

Freddie asked, "What's up?"

Fangface explained, "I will explain on the way."

=SD=

Fangface explained that his share his body with Sherman "Fangs" Fangsworth as every 400 years a werewolf is born into the Fangsworth family. Recently, the gang were visiting the oldest Fangsworth family member who was living in a mansion near the Kerton . It turned out that he was in his werewolf form – but either sun or sun imagine the gang had on the werwolf. The werewolf grabbed Kim, Biff, and Puggsy. With stuck in a safe, Kim spotted an air vent – but one was small enough to do anything – so Kim took out the moon imagine card and changed Fangs into Fangface. Fangface attempt

Fangface was speeding though time when he got hit by Scooby-Doo. He had finished his story at the Mystery Machine as pull to Uncle Iriyax Fangsworth's mansion.

Velma stated, "How old is Uncle Fangsworth?"

Fangface stated, "800 years. I think he was the last werewolf before me. I got something to show you in my feet."

Fangface pick up his feet. In his right foot, was a sliver bullet "That was from Mr. Sliver, the last villain we sent up the river. Sliver bullets doesn't effect werewolves from Fangsworth family."

Shaggy stated, "That is bad news."

=SD=

With help of Freddie, the gang located and freed Fangface's friends, Kim, Biff and Puggsy. They find a every high-tech lab. The high-tech lab was pretty lab that would put Velma's lab back in Mystery Inc's headquarter to shame.

Shaggy stated, "Someone's up to no good. If that guy is old as Fangface that werewolf that got Fangface is a crook – but I don't know what he's been doing.

Daphne open a walk-in closet fill with monster costumes, "He's been making monster costumes." She takes out a purple alien costume with pink spots over all it., "Does his alien costume remind you of a certain visit to Florida."

Velma stated, "Professor Janet Lawrence's Space Ape."

Daphne nodded, "Someone looks to be orderly, everything is listed in from prehistoric to far-out future."

Velma stated, "Looks we might found out where all foes get their costume make."

Velma, Shaggy, Freddie, Scooby-Doo, Daphne, Donna, Kim, Buff, Puggsy and Fangface huddled together look a weird version of a high school football team.

=SD=

Shaggy and Scooby-Doo find the werewolf, make fun of the werewolf and have the werewolf change them. Fangface throw the werewolf into on a slide which make him end up in a change. Just then,another safe next the safe where Fangface and his friends were imprisoned exploded. A werewolf about the same side as Fangface. Quickly, Puggsy took out the sun image, turning Fangface back to Fangs and getting the second werewolf to turn into Uncle Iriyax Fangsworth stated, "I hadn't have rush like since the Civil War."

Velma removed the fake werewolf revealing a female dressed a blonde hair, black and purple dress and sandals.

Uncle Iriyax Fangsworth stated, "Cassandra Furstone."

Velma stated, "She was using your mansion as a home base to make costumes for other crooks."

Cassandra remarked, "I would gotten away with werwolf and his friends."

=SD=

With Cassandra Furstone sent to jail, the Mystery Inc. members left Fangface and his friends to their own devices and went back to four Donna's tiara. Anna Taira was talking with the cops using logo that cops were familiar with.

Anna Taira explained to Mystery Inc. that she was had to figure out what Cassandra Furstone was up to – but she was afraid of werewolves – and got run out of the mansion. The cops explain that Anna didn't care the tiara but in order to con the owner, Cassandra Furstone, another cop make a cousin to make a Russian-like tiara for Anna to take to Cassandra as bait for hiring Anna with out knowing she's a cop. Anna being an embarrassed to find out that Cassandra was making costumes for other villains asked Mystery Inc. to take care of the Russian-like tiara for her. Mystery Inc. agreed to take the taira off her hand. Donna took the tiara and place in

A cop asked, "Where are guys heading to now?"

Freddie replied, "Gatorburg, Maine."

The entire cops started laughing a storm so long that it took Velma a hour to get the cops to stop laughing.

Anna explained, "You see I come from that dead town. Years ago, just few weeks after the Civil War was over. While trying to get find a gold, they hit dead gator and found the mine litter with dead gators. Thought the Wild West years, Gatorburg become famous as for making gator-based clothing and accessories. Then about 1945, they were no more gators at all – dead or alive. My father found out that a old foe of him in the Civil War had brought Florida gators up north to make fun. My parents left the town when I was just 3 years old. We hit Ocean City, Washington, because the Crystal Cookie was moving there. I just returned to old town when I got run-out by three gator-creatures. I run to the next town, Mineville. Minevillie's mayor explained that his was his grandfather who tossed the dead gators into the mine. The mayor has a plan for Gatorburg– but not with those Gator-creatures spooking this people."

Shaggy stated, "Sounds like something fishy and I'm not from Denmark."

Scooby-Doo remarked, "Rtop rit rith rhose rtupid rliche, Rhaggy."

Shaggy stated, "So Mineville and Gatorburg are our next stop."

Freddie nods.

Scooby-Doo stated, "Rooks re running ro ranother rew rystery rith ro rhance rof rescaping."

The entire Mystery Inc. nodded.

=THE END=

Taira gotten. Fangface is copyrighted by Ruby-Spears Productions from 1978 to 8791. I need a bait for Mystery Inc. get a mystery in this town – so Fangface was just a too good to past up.


	7. Gatorburg, Maine

"Getting Away With It"

A "Scooby-Doo" Fan-Fiction

Part 7 - "Gatorburg, Maine"

by Dr. Thinker.

Mystery Inc. had arrived in Mineville, Maine and were meeting with the present day mayor, Maya Ore. Mystery Inc..

Maya stated, "What you learn in Kerton, New York, is the truth. Those creatures are too realistic to be fakes – but you can try to get rid of them.:"

Freddie stated, "They is no try, only do."

Shaggy remarked "Scoobert, remind me to get back all six of my Star Wars movies from the Jones's house when we back to Coolville."

Scooby-Doo nodded as he said, "Ro roblem, Rhaggy."

=SD=

Mystery Inc. find out that Mineville was knew for books, toys and games based on the alligators and crocodiles..

Scooby-Doo remarked, "It's rike a rodern ray Ratorburg Rere."

Shaggy nodded in agreement. Since the talk with the Mayor Ore had took a lot of town, the gang had mostly decide to send some time in Mineville, Maine before dealing with Gatorburg and its Gator Creatures.

Shaggy and Scooby-Doo saw a gator creature yanking the battery from the Mystery Machine and throw the engine at Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Doo run quickly and find the other Mystery Inc. members at a dinner.

Shaggy stated "A gator creature LIKE stole the Mystery Machine's battery and throw the engine at us."

Daphne took out a her cell phone and dialed her home back in Ocean City, most of what Daphne said was the following, "Jenkins, long time – no talk. Does my dad have a back up engine and battery for the RV version of Mystery Machine. Good. No harm done – we are working on an regular mystery. Thanks and good-bye."

After Daphne put her cell phone back told the gang the following: "Good news. My dad had spare parts set up for any version of Mystery Machine. He going to have Rhoda fly the helicopter to us – but they is a storm brewing back home, so they had to wait until midnight and the back-up won't reach us until 4:00 PM."

Shaggy asked, "He going to fly over China?"

Daphne stated, "Just trying to avoid storms that might turn the helicopter in scrap metal."

Velma remarked, "I got a question about our gator."

Scooby-Doo asked, "I'm a bit of afraid of the answer, but why is the your question?"

Velma remarked, "Why did Gator deal a car battery?"

Shaggy stated, "To power a gator boat." He paused for a bit of laugh with Scooby-Doo. Afterwords, Scooby-Doo stated, "I ron't ret rit."

=SD=

The Mystery Inc. members had no problem getting a rest at Mineville by going to bed at 7:30 PM. They had a plan to hit the Gatorburg at 8:00 AM. After filling Shaggy and Scooby-Doo with breakfast

food, they arrived at Gatorbug and looked around it. The builds were ruin expect for one factory that had repaired. A RV show up with a Gator creature driving it sending the Mystery Machine into the usual chase route they know for.

After escaping that by hiding out in the old zoo keeper's building.

Shaggy stated, "That RV looks like the Mystery Machine."

Daphne stated, "It's the same model of RV as Mystery Machine: Enhpad 2010."

Velma remarked, "That's your name backward!"

Daphne stated, "The RV Market Agent angered by dad when he sell that backward. It was suppose to a follow-up to the Daphne 2009."

Shaggy stated, "Your dad loves you much."

Daphne stated, "He spoils me too much: a resort is OK, a high-tech video game arcade is fine, but models of cars? That's a bit too much even for my taste buds."

Freddie stated, "I saw something familiar when that Gator accidentally knock the hood off – our stolen battery from the RV."

Velma stated, "That's why our gator need our battery."

=SD=

Sneaky successfully though the Gatorburg they found a old gator factory. Two Gator Creatures were talking.

One of them asked, "Gator Queen, why did you send Gator Prince to steal a battery from a Mineville vehicle – for the love of being evil?"

The second one stated, "Gator King, it's simple. Our RV broken down – and with out we can't ship out of fake gator skin items to our sellers."

Gator Queen stated, "Gator Prince recalled a newspaper featuring that green shirt guy and his Great Dane."

The Gator King stated, "He attacked members of Mystery Inc? I'm don't know whether to kick his face, so all 30 teeth of his mouth comes out or kick his hide for that."

The Gator Queen stated, "We going to get trap."

The Gator King remarked, "If we lucky – if we unlucky we going to have that man and his dog in the trap."

Mystery Inc. look confused at what just happen as the Gator King and Gator Queen head outside.

=SD=

Shaggy asked "Velma, the Gator Queen said that Gator Prince said 30 teeth– Is that the number of human teeth?"

Velma stated, "Depends if the human had his wisdom teeth – if so, 30 teeth..." She paused. "How do you know that

Shaggy open up his mouth to reveal a 30 golden teeth in his mouth. "My female dentist, Mrs. Vivian, count every replace teeth. Two week, she remarked, "You just make my year – 30 gold crowns."

Velma didn't know where to awe, shocked, or ask for some brain bleach – but she knows the Royal Gator family was about to be reveal as common crooks – after a talk with Freddie.

=SD=

As usual, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were the bait and found the Royal Gator Family. They run the Gator Family though Gatorburg main street and then into Mineville – and into Mineville's Tooth Mall – where they were trapped successfully with a met.

Shaggy asked, "That was net profit for us."

Scooby-Doo laughed and then say, "I ron't ret rit."

Freddie pulls the head of the three Royal Gators, revealing three strange human.

A police office remarked, "It's the Guntor family, Ali Guntor – the Gator Queen, Carol Guntor – the Gator King, and Mike Guntor, the Gator Prince – a family of crooks. We heard they were up to good but we couldn't arrest them because we didn't know why crime they were working on."

Velma stated, "Counterfeit gator skin clothing. I had a feeling when they humans when they were one of the were driving our RV."

Another police officer stated, "They should have brought a license from Mayor Ore if they do it

Ali Gator remarked, "Legal stuff cost too much money – we checked with local business – and they got their legal license for six million dollars."

Mike Guntor remarked, "And we won't get away with it if was for you meddling kids and that dumb dog."

Carol Guntor remarked, "Do you have to do that old cliché – that's getting very annoying."

=SD=

With the Guntor crime family being hauled off to jail, Mayor Ore pointed Mystery Inc to Gator Costumes. Gator Costume make costumes based on Gator Costumes – they were used a lot by the entertainment business as a creator or repairing of any gator costumes from funny looking alligator costume for boys' birthday party to horrible gator-like creature costumes for horror movies. Donna had took blue bag that contains the parts she got from the other city.

A shadowy fallen on Shaggy making him jumped on too Scooby-Doo. It was Donna in her completed Midia outfit. "Sorry for the scare tactics – but I wanted to dress completely up as Midia."

The other gang come other remarks to Donna's Midia outfit. After everyone had a say in Donna's Midia outfit.

Donna remarked, "Now, it's time for Crystal Cove."

Everyone nodded.

=THE END=

Fake Alligator Bottom gotten. Crystal Cove is up next and a bit of breather for everyone from mystery solving.

Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker


	8. You Now Entering Crystral Cove

"Getting Away With It"

A "Scooby-Doo Fan-Fiction

Part 8 - "You Are Now Entering Crystal Cove"

by Dr. Thinker

Daphne saw a familiar sign for Crystal Cookie, but looked as ruin as many the haunted house Mystery Inc. visit during their capers.

Donna remarked, "That was the old Crystal Cookie factory. That means we getting close to Crystal Cove."

Shaggy asked, "I got one question before we reach it – how many supernatural creatures exist here?"

Donna remarked, "None."

Shaggy open up Donna's right hand so it look like she was about to get her palm read by a swami, put one of his legs on Donna's right hand, and wrap her right hand's fingers around his leg before saying, "Pull it."

Donna open her hands, dropping Shaggy's leg to the floor of the RV version of the Mystery Machine. "As Blanche Blake, the Victorian ancestor of the Blake family, said – quote – We are not amused when some claims I am lying like an American congressman – end quote. "We" being in the Blake family. Some people claim the first four words were said by Queen Victoria."

Scooby-Doo asked, "How many people other then you are faking the supernatural creatures?"

Donna replied, "Zero."

Velma stated, "So you mean to say despite the economy being bad for Crystal Cove, it's peaceful."

Donna nodded as Daphne asked, "Any odd attempt at getting the economy back on it's feet as my dad, William Blake III, might say?"

Donna stated, "Other then buying merchandise – nothing really big is going on."

=SD=

With Donna's directions, Mystery Inc. was able to get Donna back to her mansion with ease. Dannica LeBlake was there – relaxing with a romance book.

Shaggy remarked, "Like Hi, Gargoyle Ghost."

Danica laughed

Donna asked, "What do you mean?"

Freddie, Velma and Daphne explain to Donna what Danica LeBlake did in Paris, France to get out the model business by dressing up as a gargoyle ghost. By the end of the story, Donna was rolling on the floor with laugh until her butler, Garon, showed.

Donna stated, "Sorry, Mystery Inc. was telling about the Gargoyle Ghost caper."

Garon remarked, "No harm done – even if the villain turn out to a family member. Danica told me that events of Paris France to me earlier. By the way, the workers are done with the staircase and the bookcase to hide the staircase and that your Annod 9000 system from William Blake has been delivered."

Donna nodded as she said, "Thank you."

=SD=

The next day, after a breakfast, Donna lead Mystery Inc. done to the pit. "This is going to the base of operation for me. I had gotten Annod 9000 system from William Blake III.. They are many tunnels under Crystal Cove – we only find a few entrance. I prefer no tunnels leaving to stores – though ocean, forest, mountains, and the park are OK – any building is a no no for right now.

Daphne asked, "So you like us to do the exploring and mapping for you?"

Donna stated, "Yes."

Velma stated, "I help you set the Annod 9000."

Donna stated, "That's sounds like a good idea."

Daphne replied, "I stay with Velma. Don't want to get lost – the gang's been calling me "Danger-Prone Daphne" since our first mystery."

=SD=

The rest of the day went smoothly for Mystery Inc. Thanks to Scooby-Doo's nose, Freddie and Shaggy knew where the entrance to food places where. By the time, Velma and Donna were done setting up the Annod 900 system – Freddie and Shaggy has map half of the entire tunnel system. They were still more to found and do – but it was a pretty good start for this one.

Velma stated, "Since thing are set up, each one us will teach you had to act like a mermaid – while the other finish the mapping." She takes out a bag. "This is one of the way, we decide on where to go when we have five different places on our mind.. They are four red stones and one green one. The one who gets the green stone is the one place we go to – in this case the one who draw the green gets to teach Donna – one of the traits of being a good mermaid. And since, you are in on the caper, can you shake the bag good."

Donna nodded and shake the bag contain the five stones pretty hard then anything she had shake before. It turn out the person who green stone after the gang pull the stones out was Daphne Blake.

Daphne asked, "How is your swimming?"

Donna stated, "Terrible. I sink like a statue."

Daphne stated, "That's going to change tomorrow night. We going to work on you swimming."

Velma remark, "When ever Daphne swim, she about as danger prone as a fed shark."

The gang laughed at their own joke - even know that was the truth - when ever Daphne swims - she swims like a fish.

=SD=

Training starts in the next part.

Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker


	9. The Nasty Sharkette's Swimming Trainning

"Getting Away With It"  
A "Scooby-Doo" Fan-Fiction

Part 9 - "The Nasty Sharkette's Swim Training"

by Dr. Thinker

Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were sleeping in the kitchen. They was a big pile of food. This was odd to Donna. The other members of Mystery Inc. told them that Donna that Shaggy and Scooby-Doo eat all year along if given their greatest wish of all time. They was a note for her. Donna pick up and read:

=SD=

_To Donna:_

_LIKE, you going to deal with the LIKE the Nasty Sharkette's swimming trait. If you wondering LIKE who's the Nasty Sharkette – that's LIKE Daphne Blake. You making LIKE a mystery – not LIKE solving one. You going to need as LIKE much as LIKE me and Scooby-Doo do when run from monsters – even if LIKE crooked humans in costumes or LIKE remote control robots, or LIKE hologram beams – LIKE you get the picture. The food is LIKE here is for. Don't worry about us,, we LIKE drained Daphne's purse of her Scooby-Snacks before we made the food and LIKE head to Dreamland._

_By the way, one you done with hash swimming training. The gang's going LIKE by alphabetical order – not counting LIKE Scooby-Doo– this LIKE happens all the time when Daphne LIKE gets the green stone. Freddie is next, and he is LIKE help you LIKE get stronger. I will LIKE teach how to run in a costume – I LIKE had a few time during LIKE our mystery I ended up in sea monsters-like costumes and Velma is going to give you a LIKE a run down on the map and the perfect location LIKE to make a mysterious appearance. As for LIKE Scooby-Doo, he decide to be your LIKE you final exam. More will come from Velma when you done her. _

_If you worrying about Like the odd food LIKE whipped cream, limber burg cheese and mushroom pancakes or LIKE salad dressing in your scrambled egged – LIKE relax – I still to normal human food that the other usual eat._

_From Shaggy_

=SD=

A hour after eating, Donna slowly walked to the pool room of her mansion. Daphne was already awake and yelled, "**Into the pool."**

Donna walked into the pool and sank into bottom as usual,.

Daphne yelled, "**March!" **

For the next two hours, Donna marched on the bottom of her own pool. Then Daphne remarked to use her hands – and then for the two hours her hands were powering Donna though her own pool. Then Daphne added Donna's legs. Donna was successfully swimming like a normal human for the next two hours.

Daphne stated, "Good. After lunch, get into your mermaid costume, and we go on from there."

=SD=

Donna find the clock to read 12:00 PM – noon time – and find Shaggy and Scooby-Doo making a lot of sandwiches – into different picnic baskets with the names of Daphne, Donna, Velma, and Freddie on them. The item were so Donna's bag picnic bag the anyone else.

Donna stated, "Like chill out, man. Swimming training is going good."

Shaggy and Scooby-Doo laughed like hyenas at that line. Each person was during were a picnic basket give a were give a bag and lead to the green house inside the mansion where Shaggy and Scooby-Doo had place a picnic blanket on in the center."

Donna stated, "A indoor picnic. I'm amazed."

Daphne replied, "It's quiet common – especially during heavy rainstorms."

Talk turn into the usual past mysteries that Mystery Inc. had dealt in the past – until Donna finished her meal – she start walking slowly to her room.

Daphne asked, "Why are you walking so slowly."

Donna stated, "So it will be a hour before I'm back in the pool."

=SD=

Daphne waited at the pool – when Donna show up at the pool dress in her Midia costume. She was standing still at the entrance. Daphne yelled "**Donna, back into the pool!**" before revealing that Donna had created another identity – which very really happens to fake monsters – as they were thinking more about getting away with their crimes then creating a mysterious bait for tourists. Daphne decide to yelled, "**Midia, back into the pool!"**

Midia jumped into the pool, accidentally splashing Daphne with enough water that make it look like Scooby-Doo did a cannon ball from a diving board. Daphne bossed Midia in swimming until the clock read 10:00 AM.

"Nice job, Midia. "

Midia nodded her head and left the room.

=SD=

Mistress Emit and Mister Ghoul were watching the event though the crystal orb own by Mister Ghoul.

Mister Ghoul remarked correctly. "So far things are running so perfect, I'm amazed of what's going on so far."

Mistress Emit stated, "If the gang kept this up, we find out who created the Demon Chest in the first place."

Mister Ghoul stated, "Since I give someone the itch to do a crime in a costume?"

Mistress Emit said foggy, "Let's not – I don't want Mystery Inc. to fogged up with other mysteries."

=TBC=

So far, so good

Logging off  
Dr. Thinker


	10. Strengh Training

"Getting Away With It"

A "Scooby-Doo" Fan-Fiction

Part 10 – "Strengh Training"

by Dr. Thinker

Vincent Van Ghoul had been very busy recently – three baker's dozens of Ghost Orbs were located in the Sharara Desert and with all the lost tombs in that region – Mister Ghoul had his work to covered for ten weeks. They were many meetings with other supernatural beings since Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Daphne and Scoobina Doo had reprisioned the thirteen ghost in the Chest of Demons. Vincent Van Ghoul knew sooner or later, when the Pearl Emerald is gotten – it will close enough to be time for Midia appearances in Crystral Cove and when she makes her first appearance to the Mayor of the city – things will get closer to finding out who created the Demon Chest in the first place.

Before leaving, he asked Mistress Emit to kept on on Donna's Midia training by Mystery Inc. He arrived back to see that he had e-mail in this account. Most of them was the usual junk mail that always spam e-mail boxes around the world. One the junk mail were removed – he only had three important e-mails – one for a wizard meeting and one from Mistress Emit.

=SD=

_VVG_

_Since you left after Midia's swimming training was done, I been kepting a pretty close on Mystery Inc. Freddie had took over trainning for Midia's strengh training. His goal is to have Midia lift Scooby-Doo one of the heavest living creature this side of the Yeti.. He start with the usual weight training then have Midia left each member of Mystery Inc. In order from lightness to heavy: Velma, Daphme, Shaggy, Freddie and then Scooby-Doo._

_The strengh testing was pretty good. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo lowered Donna's food to normal human standing – even if Freddie is charge of strengh training, he's not as bad as Daphne is. Freddie told Donna to get dressed as Midia and meet in the mansion's gym. _

_As Midia, Donna started with different objects to lift from a cooler fill with shrimp. Ordered by Shaggy, so Donna can still eat with out leaving any trace of crumbs while being Midia. She moved on other objects that were quite common lift by fake ghosts that Scooby-Doo and crew jailed: grandfather clock, living room sofa, television set, and a television's cooking show's kitchen's large mircowave cove (blame that one one of my favorite fake villains: the Radation Rascal)._

_Now, the time she was able to lift the last one twently town – Freddie had her lift every member of Mystery Inc. - at least fifthy times. Just yesterday, she lifted Scooby-Doo up the fifth time._

_Mistress Emit_

=SD=

Vincent Van Ghoul decide to pay Mistress Emit, and transported himself to her castle under England's Loch Ness. After getting licked by her pet sea snake, Nessie, he found a lot of different statues heroes of the universe : Clue Club, Fangface, Josie and the Pussycats, Hex Girls, Funky Phantom, Speed Buggy, The Neptunes, The Chan Clan, Jem and the Holograms, Goldie Gold and Travis Jack, and Mystery Inc.

"I'm looking at paralleled universe."

Mister Ghoul asked, "How many universe?"

Mistress Emit remarked, "Lots. Thought I recently tossed a every embarrassment time-line into my toxic waste bin."

Mister Ghoul asked, "What is that?"

Mistress Emit stated, "A universe which the citizens of the city that the members of Mystery Inc., call home, treat as a red-hair stepchildren. It always back my smotach vomit – so I tossed it – I prefer my Mystery Inc. - to be trusted by adults."

Mister Ghoul was about to ask more – but he didn't want to Mistress Emit to vomit on him, but "So, what are you looking at?"

Mistress Emit stated, "I was looking at usual in which members of Mystery Inc. - meet in high school and solve a caper – I think it's a birth of a new timeline. May be that flashes of demons and real monsters from costume may come from unbirthed time-line."

Mister Ghoul asked, "What would happen if Scooby-Doo and Shaggy outsmart Boo and Weird on their first meeting."

Mistress Emit stated, "Still solving fake monster mysteries as the usual due."

Mister Ghoul nodded, "So next is Velma."

Mistress Emit remarked, "That's going to be boring – nothing that could go around."

Mister Ghoul stated, "She could get her glass knock off."

Mistress Emit laughed for min and "I think that will let go and I return for Shaggy's running training."

=TBC=

The universe Mistress Emit put in toxic waste bin was the universe of "Scooby-Doo Mystery Inc." - the worst Scooby-Doo series EVER – hands down! I am not joking on that part. The universe Mistress Emit was looking in was the live action series movie universe. The universe is fictional is the the universe of "What's New Scooby-Doo". The following is the show and movie that are counted in this universe.

_A Pup Named Scooby-Doo_

_Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?_

_The New Scooby-Doo Movies _

_The Scooby-Doo Show_

_Scooby-Doo and Scrappy Doo_

_The 13 Ghost of Scooby-Doo _

_What's New Scooby-Doo?_

Mistress Emit is correct – nothing will go wrong with Velma and Midia checking out the map location – I can't think anything that might go wrong – so I move on to Shaggy's running training for the next portion of the fiction.

Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker


	11. Running Training

"Getting Away With It"

Scooby-Doo

Part 11 -"Running Training"

by Dr. Thinker

Donna saw a note in her pile of Midia clothing. It was from Shaggy. The note was shorting the note warning her about Daphne's toughness about swimming training. It read the following:

=SD=

_Donna:_

_It's my turn at bat. I'm doing to my own way. Get dress as Midia and find me in the mazes of the flood tunnel – if I see you – I run like you if you a real monster. In other ways, you be the one chasing me. Don't worry, if I decide hide – and make another appearance with in the hour. We go on this until you the entire gang at midnight. _

_Shaggy_

_P.S. By the end of the night, I believe you will be ready for the final test – thought that will hold off until the weekend._

=SD=

Donna get dressed at Midia and started looking for Shaggy in the tunnels below. It took her a few hours to find Shaggy and for the next three hours, Donna started chasing Shaggy.

=SD=

Freddie asked, "That idea was an odd one."

Daphne stated, "When it come to odd ones – it works for Shaggy.. Recall the time they got The Ghost Clown."

Velma nodded. That ghost didn't get set off her coulrophobia, the fear of clowns, though the surprising hypnotizing tricks of Harry the Hypnotist, the crook behind The Ghost Clown, on her had prevent her phobia from doing it's work. Lucky, Freddie had remarked, "I would have bet money that we had him." This give Shaggy and Scooby-Doo a idea and went ghost finishing and brought back a hypnotized Ghost Clown. Daphne give Shaggy and Scooby-Doo a twenty-eight course meal the next day for their brave act.

Freddie stated, "Still don't get why that creature didn't set off your coulrophobia."

Velma remarked, "I think I had a reason. You know about Zombo, the Phantom Clown."

Daphne remarked, "Vividly – but with all the faints Freddie does – no clue on that one."

Velma remarked, "That was the day before my birthday where the paper-shredder clown use my encyclopedia. That cause me to have my coulrophobia. . As usual, we all have fainting spells – but kept our memories but change our personality slightly – so a fainting spell happen before we meet up with that Clown Ghost – so I didn't have coulrophobia at the time. Though I have another fainting spell that restore it before we deal with that Metallic Terror Clown."

Freddie stated, "If this was a cartoon, I call that a serious hand wave."

=SD=

Midia had lost Shaggy only a few times – and it was getting close to midnight. Shaggy and Scooby Doo lead Midia though the tunnels towards the Donna's mansion and end up knocking down Freddie, Velma and Shaggy.

Midia stated, "Sorry about that."

Daphne remarked, "That's a usual result during one of mysteries."

Shaggy and Scooby-Doo remarked, "Though we do most of the knocking down on them."

Freddie nodded. It was very rare for Shaggy and Scooby-Doo not to run them down like the others were bugs on the Mystery Machine's widows.

=SD=

As she showered, Donna thought what is the exam that is going to happen. Donna decide to wait and see thing. She checked the date – it was a Thursday. That means she had a Friday free. She recalled Velma showing her the tunnels that lead to buildings – so can avoid them when dressed as Midia – and then dressed as Midia, Velma showed Donna the tunnels that lead to outside locations.

Donna was getting tired

=SD=

Donna's dream was a odd that not: eshe was swimming under water. A chest appear before. A green-like pearl. Before she was trying to get it – a odd brown dogfish, a type of shark, with black spots similar to Scooby-Doo's odd fur was pushing the green-like pearl. The dogfish was trouble. Donna help the dogfish push the green pearl on the beach.

A strange man with Freddie's clothing, Velma's glasses and Daphne's red hair remarked in Shaggy's voice, "The Pearl Emerald!"

Donna asked, "What's up, Doc?"

Before the man could replied, the dream ended.

=SD=

Donna quickly crab her notepad and written down the strange dream as muttered to herself. Donna stated, "I wonder what's up with that dream? I don't think I will ever solve this one."

=TBC=

What's up? Wait until the next part where Donna takes her Final Exam...you don't want to miss it.

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


	12. Final Exam

"Getting Away With It"

A "Scooby-Doo" Fan-Fiction

Part 12 - "Final Exam"

by Dr. Thinker

A hour after breakfast, Freddie, Velma, Shaggy and Daphne were at the table.

Freddie said, "As you can see Scooby-Doo isn't with us..."

Velma added, "...But we know he is in the tunnels underneath the the city."

Shaggy added, "You job is to dress as Midia and get him back to the mansion with out any one other then us see you."

Daphne added, "If you fail...you have to turn in your costume to us."

Donna stated, "Don't worry, I won't fail you."

=SD=

Donna got dressed as Midia and followed Scooby-Doo for four hours before losing him in the tunnels. He took a route to a building which she can't use when she's Midia. Scooby-Doo swim like a dog fish. Could he been part of the dream Donna had a night ago. So what's about the Pearl Emerald.

Donna thought back – he had the same color as the dog fish or cat shark in her dream. This must be a secret test of character. She was supposed to help Scooby-Doo get the Pearl Emerald. May be the gang find the Pearl Emerald. That explains her dream she had the previous night after Shaggy's running training.

Donna decide to head the tunnel that lead the beach and see if Scooby-Doo arrives at the location.

=SD=

Donna was lost – she found accidentally took unknown tunnel – but it lead to half sunken boat. She explore it – and find a treasure chest.

About a half later, Scooby-Doo show up and knock the treasure chest open revealing a gaint green pearl.

Scooby-Doo asked, "Remerald Rearl?"

Donna nodded as she replied, "Emerald Pearl."

She and Scooby-Doo threw the pearl on the somewhat flooded tunnel and then kicked ball it back to her mansion where the gang was waiting for it.

Velma stated, "Some outsmarted us."

Donna stated, "I have a dream about me and Scooby-Doo doing this last night."

Daphne stated, "We can store this in one of the Blake's family safe and then use when the city is convince Midia is real."

Scooby-Doo remarked, "Rounds rike a rlan rhat rakes Reddie's rap rook rike a rurnt roggy rur."

Freddie stated, "Don't knock my trap."

Scooby-Doo stated, "Rhen rhey rork, I ron't – rut rost rof rhe rime, rou raps rail rig rime."

Freddie sighed.

=SD=

After storing the Pearl Emerald in the safe, Midia find a tunnel to the beach and stomped in the sand of the beach – then return to the tunnel's entrance.

She put Midia's costume up in a smaller safe in her bedroom which was not surprising underneath Donna's bed.

She wonder how long until the newspaper discovers the footprints.

=TBC=

See you for PART 13.

Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker


	13. In the News

"Getting With It?"

A "Scooby-Doo" Fan-Fiction

Part 13 - "In the News"

by Dr. Thinker

[From Crystal Cove Lighthouse – Crystal Cove's local newspaper]

**Fishy Discover On Beach**

Recently, a few Covians has discover foot prints on the sand of the beach. They are few possible on the identity of the footprints. Most believe it's alligator who accidentally got lost in the rivers of American or from neighbor city, Gatorburg. If that second one is right – that got the oldest living thing in the world.

But some has problem has issues with the above. They believe it might be a mermaid. The mermaid is fictional character that is half man and half fish – not half alligator. Though it could this could explain why mermaid sighting are up around the world.

=SD=

Donna placed by the latest newspaper down. She remarked, "Well, it's not a bad or great start – it's just a start."

Dannica stated, "Playing a monster?"

Donna stated, "Right on, Living Gargoyle."

Dannica laughed at the fake monster she used to escape her model fast track despite the Mystery Inc. meddling in – so did the other members of Mystery Inc. In fact, the gang's been hired by Donna "Shy Blake" to teach how to become a monster to bait problem to her city of Crystal Cove. Shaggy had come up with a mermaid which had evolved to Donna's fictional identity of Midia. She just had past the final exam two days ago by getting the Pearl Emerald from a sunken ship.

Dannica stated, "They still one thing that puzzle mean on your being the Living Gargoyle. Tony Stickfinger said that you were kidnapped by the Living Gargoyle."

Dannica said matter-of-factually, "Guy L'Averton was the Living Gargoyle at that point. Earlier when my model career was going slower. I took acting lessons – so I could scream a good scream."

Donna stated, "How did you get the idea for the Living Gargoyle?"

Dannica stated, "It started three months before that Tony Stickfinger's Rehearsal While disguise as Uncle Julius, I was picking up a local newspaper and a few model magazines for my agent. The local n newspaper remarked that a thunderstorm had knock one of the gargoyle off Notre Dome. At that time, Tony Stickfinger told me that I will enter on hang-glider with Guy L'Averton. So the next few months, I took hang-glider lessons. During one of the lessons, I accidentally landed on the roof. The person remarked I look like a gargoyle about to strike."

Donna asked "How sure you sure that Mystery Inc. wasn't going to make appearance?"

Dannica stated, "100 percent. I called William Blake III. He told me that Daphne hasn't left the city in ages – and Guy L'Averton called Mystery Inc's headquarters few day later to learn that were puzzling out a mystery in the Ocean City, Washington – a.k.a Coolville, USA. Meanwhile, my parents had brought some used hazards suits from the Scooby Snacks Factory that had Scooby Snack batter on them."

The Mystery Inc. recall the time of the Scooby Snack Monster that Penelope Bailey used to protect he Scooby Snack recipe. While Shaggy and Scooby-Doo went off to get their fill of Scooby Snacks, the other members solve another the problem with who hired Trudy Love to spy on the factory: the owner Ernest Bailey. Mr. Meister realized that he over-protected the recipe a little bit too much.

Dannica stated, "We found a limestone quarry not to far from Paris, France. We created two costumes – one to fit over the hazard suit and one with out the hazard suit – so that way Living Gargoyle could kidnapped me. While disguise as Uncle Julian, I saw you guys arrive and talk to both Stickfinger and Bjork. After giving Guy a purple shirt, I used my hazard suit gargoyle to give Shaggy and Scooby-Doo a hair-arsing flight over Paris. That why I wasn't harm when Shaggy and Scooby-Doo used a train against the gargoyle. When Daphne set up disguise as me, I borrowed Guy's gargoyle costume to save Daphne from that Sony. Daphne unmasked me but I wasn't in too much trouble with Tony Stickfinger – my model agent remarked – if decide to quit model again, she wanted to tell her about it – she almost had a heart attack when she heard about my kidnapping."

=SD=

The private golf course for some of the reminder of the rich people that once live in Crystal Cove had a visitor – not to steal or even play a 18 holes – just a walk out of a lake and on to the golf course. The visitor was Midia.

Midia walked slowly across. She thought to herself – "I wonder what the newspaper we call this."

=SD=

[From Crystal Cove Lighthouse – Crystal Cove's local newspaper.]

**A Siren Course**

Today, when people was visiting Golden Lake Pro Golf Course to do their golfing. They found same mysterious tracks that was the beach. Exampling the security camera reveal that the creature is a half man and half-alligator.

More people are starting to believe that it's really a mermaid. The alligator bottom explains both the fish and human legends on mermaid – and have alligator bottom solves the mermaid problem – which the adults will get.

=SD=

Donna asked, "What are you guys laughing at?"

Shaggy remarked, "Like, a headline of a pun."

Donna stated, "What kind of pun?"

Shaggy stated, "A Siren Course."

Donna starting laugh.

Freddie asked, "What's the mermaid problem?"

Daphne yanked Freddie by his feet up to upstairs bathroom. By the time, Freddie was back – he looked he meet the real monster version of: The Black Knight, the Scooby-Snack Monster, the No Face Zombie, the 30,000 Volt Ghost, The Frozen Friend, and the Demon Shark in the darkest alley in the world at the twelfth stroke of midnight. Freddie faints.

Daphne stated, "He will recover in a hour or so. "

Velma stated, "I can't believe you make him faint. You know what happens when one member – not counting Scoobert, Scoobina, or Shaggy."

Donna asked, "What do you mean?"

Velma stated, "Personality changes – sometime that includes voice changes. Though we kept our memories – and I kept my brain-dead self when I'm not wearing my glasses."

Donna nodded with the look of the understandable on her face.

=SD=

The rest of day was exploring a new tunnel that Velma had found. The new tunnel led to a damaged lighthouse from pre-World War I. It was pretty by the most crowed beach in Crystal Cove – Crystal Beach.

Freddie stated, "I got a idea that make a noon appearance for Midia."

Donna, Freddie, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby-Doo and Daphne huddled and everyone like the plan.

=SD=

Shaggy and Scooby-Doo was fishing at the pier, while Daphne was getting a suntan while Velma was reading a new book. They hooked a big one – and a strange creature fly though the sight and landed by Daphne and Velma. By the town the beach goers got there – Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were circling a half-woman and half-alligator-like creature.

Daphne stated, "This is Midia". She paused to point to the half-woman and half-alligator-like creature. "She is mermaid."

One of the beach goers – a male asked, "Isn't a mermaid suppose to half-man and half-fish?"

Another one of the beach goer remarked, "Yes. But this explains two things. How mermaid sighting are up despite the usual picture of them in the human mind and this explains both type of mermaid."

A strange gothic dressed name remarked, "Something smells as bad as a year old cheese or Scooby-Snacks. And I when I find out what is in the world is going on. – I'm going to get Annoy, Irk and Vamp here."

Midia stated, "I am 400% real."

=SD=

Daphne asked, "Who was that gothic trouble maker?"

Donna replied as she remove the fish hook used to the gang to reel her Midia identity on the beach from Midia's fake fang. "Messila 'Moonface' Mothstone, the one of the most annoying troublemaker in the city. And she can ease get Annoy, Irk and Vamp anytime."

Shaggy asked, "Don't tell me they live here?"

Donna stated, "They do – or at least on the out skirts. Sheriff Stone is always getting annoyed by them and their damages – both human and buildings – but smiles evilly when ever they end up injured or sick."

Shaggy replied, "I told you not to tell me that."

Donna stated, "You did – but it was for the other members of Mystery Inc."

Mystery Inc. laughed for a bit.

Velma stated, "We just kept one eye right for them." She scanned the article and reported that Mayor Timothy Joggers wanted proof – and the only proof he wants Pearl Emerald."

=SD=

Midia arrived at City Hall with a bag. She was lead to Mayor Timothy Jogger who asked her to hand over the Pearl Emerald. She took it out the Pearl Emerald – and hand it over to Mayor Timothy Jogger.

Mayor Timothy Jogger put in back in the bag and he and Midia walked the bag to the Crystal Cove Bank and placed in it bank's special vault.

=TBC=


	14. Beware the Beast From Below

"Getting A Way With It"

Part #14 - "Beware the Beast From Below"

by Dr. Thinker

Mystery Inc. was with Donna in her mansion's safe room. Only one safe was open. The name plate underneath read Donna Blake. As Donna Blake herself was taking money out of it as she said, "I have to kept appearances – and it's time for my monthly drop at the Crystal Cove bank."

Freddie stated, "We help you out – safety in numbers."

Donna stated, "Sounds like a plan."

=SD=

As the gang enter the bank, they find a tall blonde hair woman holding a gun at the crook.

The blonde haired, "Any funny or weird business and I will shoot."

Just then the floor open up shaking up everything. What appeared was looking to be a tall thin green sewer creature with neon-yellow eyes. The sewer monster spray everything with a green sewer water –sending everyone in street.

A police car near by – a tall Officer appeared. The blonde woman remarked, "The cops."

Sheriff Stone stated, "That's right, Lydia Keyhole. Looks like Mystery Inc. did a another capture.,"

Shaggy stated, "We didn't LIKE do anything. It was a slime monster."

Sheriff Stone stated, "Other that that annoying vampire, Annoy – they is no supernatural creatures around these parts."

Lydia Keyhole remarked, "That's way I decide to steal money here."

Sheriff Stone went a rant about the city having little to no money.

=SD=

Back at the mansion, Shaggy was in brave mode stated, "You say you town have no monsters – real or fake. But that tall Slime Creature says you lying."

Donna stated, "Well, I never read any urban legends in my entire life. I prefer romance books – regular romance books.."

Daphne added, "Love of romance books runs in the Blake family. One of my cousin, Tyiki Blakini is a writer of them."

Velma asked "Do you know who to turn to for legends about this city?"

Donna stated,"One: Georgina Norton."

=SD=

As Velma enter, she was attack by almost twin – the almost was for the fact the twin had brown hair, and was wearing a blue sweater and jeans but she had the brown eyes and red skirt and shoes Velma was know for.

Georgina Norton stated as got off of Velma , "If my brother, Gibby. was here – he will be shock into quiet-ville."

Velma stated, "You – Gibby's sister?

Georgina nodded as she remarked, "He's more annoying then Scooby-Doo and Shaggy's coward act put together."

Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo nodded in agreement.

Freddie stated, "Do you know the legend of the Slime Creature?"

Georgina nodded, "I know every legend and myth in Maine including many of the things that happen right in Crystal Cove. The Slime Creature – sometime call the Slime Mutant or Sewer Master was one Veri Dumb. According to the legend, Veri had to put every single sewer pipe in Crystal Cove and that was back in the 1930s – and the sewer department was run by mobsters. He stated that he finished the sewer pipe – and the mobsters dumped the blood into it. Veri had a problem with blood and damaged one of the pipe forcing sewer waste on him. The odd mixture of sewer waste and blood transform into a horrible creature. The mobsters imprisoned him in a dumpster and then a warning that it contained toxic chemical on it. The mobsters had a plan to leave for Chicago. A few days later, the cops were called to a know mob hang out where every had died of sewer waste. Most of the victims of the monster were mobsters. No one had saw him in ages."

Scooby-Doo added, "Until now. That is."

Georgina nodded.

Shaggy remarked, "That's LIKE par for LIKE course for us, MAN."

=SD=

Mystery Inc. had decide to explore the section of caverns that run underneath the main bank of Crystal Cove. They had been down for hours when them discover a opened yellow dumpster.

Shaggy restated, "As Velma might say, this mystery is getting weirder and weirder. This got to be the same dumpster that Veri Dumb was imprisoned in."

Velma nodded, "It's even labeled "Warning: Toxic Waste."

Shaggy stated, "Just LIKE the legend."

Daphne nodded.

They heard spooky laughter and started to follow it to the surface.

=SD=

On arrival, they find Annoy, Vamp and Irk being cover in green slime. Standing over them was Sheriff Stone who was the source of the laughing they heard.

Annoy stated, "Get us out of here."

Velma stated, "Promise to leave us alone for a year."

Annoy stated, "A month."

Velma stated, "Six months."

Annoy stated, "Three months."

Velma stated, "Four months."

Annoy stated, "Deal."

Velma pure water on Annoy's slime but some get Annoy turning him into a moth."

Daphne stated, "That's explains why Annoy hates water. He turns to a moth if water gets poor on him."

Vamp stated, "We were trying to find out the secret of the Slime Mutant – and unmasked him or her – as the case might be. Ire thought we got him – but we got a large slime-covered ball at us. We roll right into he path of Sheriff Stone's car and started to laughing at us. Hope you luck in solving mysteries backfire worst then ours."

=SD=

Shaggy stated, "I'm hungry."

Donna remarked, "How about Meyer's Cafe. It's not to far from the bank – and if the Slime Mutant show up and I bring my special bag."

Freddie stated, "Good idea, Donna."

=SD=

Meyer open up the door stated, "Hi, Donna. I just hope you don't overpaid on your bill again. I don't mind a small tip but your tips make the bank tellers look at me like just robbed them."

Donna stated, "Sorry. But the big tippers run in the Blake family."

Meyer stated, "I find a waiter or waitress for you."

The gang only had to wait ten minutes for their waitress. The waitress remarked, "We have a special on Siren Pasta today – ten bowls for ten dollars."

Shaggy stated, "Sounds good – we take it."

It took only half hours for the waitress to return with the pasta. It was a green pasta with relish/mustard mixture. "

Freddie stated, "The sauce looks like the same slime that those annoying mystery solvers were trap in."

=SD=

Depending on who you ask – it was either a "good night" or a "bad night." If you asked Freddie, Velma or Daphne – they would said it was a "bad night" – as they didn't find either a clue or the Slime Mutant. If you ask Shaggy or Scooby-Doo, they would said it was "good night" – for the same reasons Freddie, Velma, Daphne claim it was the night.

They and Donna sleep though the night and the day after it. Lucky, that day was a Saturday – so the the gang got busy on the Slime Mutant case. They meet a female banker, Amy Stock. Amy Stock was busy talking on her cell-phone doing stocks orders. Velma noticed something green on Amy's cell-phone. Amy pocket her cell-phone just as Mystery Inc. decide to talk to her.

Velma asked, "Amy Stock?"

Amy asked, "I'm not in trouble I'm?"

Velma replied,, "That depends on what's going on with that Sewer Creature."

Amy nodded.

Freddie stated, "Where had you been?"

Amy replied, "Upstairs working on my usual job – stock and bounds officer for the Crystal Cove Bank."

Freddie stated, "Then why you were out."

Amy stated, "Just had a lunch of cheese and relish sandwich from Meyer's cafe."

The gang nodded and left Amy Stock to her own devices. Velma nodded a "Enigma Codes", a familiar history book about the German army's WWII codes."

=SD=

Mayor Jogger stated, "We just a message from the Slime Mutant. It's coded."

Velma stated, "I recognize this – it's a Enigma code. It think I know who the Slime Mutant is."

Freddie asked, "Trap time?"

Velma replied, "No, Freddie.. It's meeting time between Slime Mutant and Midia."

Donna turned to away from Mayor Jogger and winked at Velma.

=SD=

The Slime Mutant was standing on the manhole not to far from the Crystal River, where the name of the town come from. In the river, Midia arrived.

Slime Mutant asked "Donna Blake?

Midia asked, "How did you guess, Amy?"

Slime Mutant remarked, "You went to Ocean City – and when you come back, Midia make her first appearance. You got Mystery Inc. to help you. Don't worry, I can kept a secret." The Slime Mutant removed, But how did you figure out my identity?"

Midia replied, "Velma noticed that sauce used for Siren Pasta matched the slime ball you used. Velma noticed you have the same sauce on your cell-phone – and that "Enigma Codes" in purse helped Velma realized that your true identity."

Slime Mutant stated, "I'm willing to hand to help you with any problems."

Midia stated, "Sounds like a plan."

=TBC=


	15. The Legend of Alice May

"Getting Away With It"

Part 15 - "The Legend of Alice May"

by Dr. Thinker

Mystery Inc. had to pick up Donna from school. It's been a few weeks since Midia meet the Slime Mutant. The gang saw a few people hanging posters for something as they looked for Donna in Crystal Cove High School.

Daphne stated, "I wonder what that poster for."

Velma stated, "That's easy, the school's prom."

Daphne stated, "How can you say that with ease."

Velma stated, "Donna is looking at the prom poster herself."

Donna turned and spotted the Mystery Inc. and rushed to it. "I make a date for the prom. So, you guys had to be on the look out for Vamp, Ire, and Annoy if they decide to cause trouble."

Freddie added, "...Or anyone or anything else."

A tall female that looks like Mayor Jogger asked, "Hey, are you guys Mystery Inc.?"

Freddie stated, "Yes."

The tall female was joined by a similar size male as she stated, "Good. I'm Jessica Jogger..."

The tall male stated, "And I'm her brother, John Jogger."

Jessica stated, "We were looking for you anyway. We got a note."

Velma stated, "Can I have note?"

Jessica stated, "Sure."

After Jessica handed Velma the note, Velma read the note to everyone, "Dear Crystal Cove Teenagers. We will be that the prom." She paused, "It's not signed."

Shaggy stated, "I'm bet a steak dinner that it's Vamp, Ire, and Annoy."

Jessica stated, "Not what almost happen at the End of School Dance last year. It wasn't for the teachers' quick thinking, those morons would have force the high school to go outside for a year."

Donna sighed, "I'm almost forget about their attempt to burn down the school back then."

Daphne asked, "Then who wrote the note?"

Shaggy stated, "May be a group of ghosts?"

Scooby-Doo nodded in agreement with Shaggy.

=SD=

Mystery Inc. dropped off Donna at home before paying a visit to Georgina Norton.

Georgina asked, "Another supernatural surprise?"

Shaggy replied, "You can say that again."

Velma hang off the note to Georgina. Georgina stated, "This legend is one of my favorite. The Legend of Alice May and John Smith. It' all starts off in 1930's Chicago. Amy May and John Smith was going to their first prom. It was going to last from 9:00 PM to 5:00 PM. Things were going smoothly until midnight when a group of a gangsters were trying to escape from the police entered the the prom's location – not to far beyond were the cops. Bullets fried – and when smoke clear - no one was alive."

Shaggy remarked, "Those guys had worse luck then us, Scooby."

Scooby-Doo nodded in agreement.

Georgina stated, "It's get weirder. The name of the school changes – but the legend goes on to explain that in 1955, two new teenagers dressed in the latest fashions and speaking the slang of the time – th e name of the teenagers were Alice May and John Smith."

Velma stated, "Rebirth of their soul?"

Georgina laughed before stating. "You wish. As usual, nothing odd happen until midnight prom time – when Alice May and John Smith become human ghouls with bullet holes so deep you could see their bones. The next day, the people discover that the prom was held on Oct. 31. If a prom is held on Oct 31, you can bet your Scooby-Snacks that Alice May and John Smith will make appearance"

Daphne stated, "I saw on the poster that Crystal Cove High's prom is going to be on Oct. 31. Donna has a date she make on that day. We ask the teachers if we can kept a odd out for anything changes.

=SD=

As Mystery Machine make it's way back to Donna's mansion, they find Sheriff Stone talking to two humans – they were pretty tall humans dressed in outfit. One of them was a female dressed in a yellow version of Daphne's outfit, while the male was in a green version of Freddie's outfit."

Daphne stated, "Now that's odd."

Alice stated, "Hey, the fashion police LIKE should arrest LIKE you for stealing LIKE my outfit."

John remarked, "Jeepers! Alice, you don't always you have to always go overboard in protecting your fashion! Sorry, but when it comes to her second favorite thing – she can get overboard."

Shaggy stated, "What's her first favorite thing?"

Alice stated, "Food."

Alice and John say good bye to Sheriff Stone.

Shaggy stated, "Mr. Stone, can I ask a question?"

Sheriff Stone asked, "What kind of question?"

Shaggy asked, "What is Alice and John's last name?"

Sheriff Stone replied, "Alice May and John Smith."

Shaggy jumped – hitting the roof of the Mystery Machine – leaving his head marker in the roof. knocking him down on Scooby-Doo.

=SD=

Back at Donna's house, Freddie went to get hammers to hammer out Shaggy's head maker out of Mystery Machine roof.

Daphne told what has happen from the before the pick up to just after the meeting with Sheriff Stone. "Spooky...but I can't be Midia on that day – I make a date for it before puzzling out how to get to Ocean City with no knowing I visited you guys – other then anyone at Mystery Inc. HQ.".

Shaggy stated, "You just as bad as Kathy Rogers!"

Freddie explained that Kathy Rogers played a trick – writing a note to Scooby-Doo to pick up a thing that can help him solve mysteries by going to the 1:05 AM train. The box turned out to the first time that Scooby-Doo and Shaggy saw Scoobina Doo since her birth. During another one of their usual spooky mysteries, Mystery Inc – Kathy revealed her to the one that send Scoobina to the gang.

They was about hour to decide on who was going to fake Midia. Shaggy wanted 200 boxes of Scooby-Doo snacks to fake Midia. This was too much for the other members. Daphne was too tall and Velma was short for Donna's costume. It would take ages for Rhoda to get any old water-based costume from one of their old unmasked to help out.

Shaggy logged on to the Crystal Cove Phone Book web page and discover that they were twenty-five people with the last name of May and sixty-nine people with the last name of Smith in Crystral Cove.

Shaggy stated, "May be they are real teens with the same names as the legend of ghost."

Velma nodded, "Talk about a small world."

Scooby-Doo barked, "Rou ran ray rhat ragain."

Velma stated, "I'm not falling for that one, Scoobert Thomas Doo. And once you get me started, it lasts five hours or until your next meal – which ever comes first."

Scooby-Doo growled and four-footed it away.

=SD=

Freddie and Daphne had decide to kept on one on Alice May and John Smith. Velma has placed Scooby-Doo and Shaggy on the catwalks above the gym. The catwalks were built for a old senior play, "The Dangerous Gym Teacher", in which a group of kids defeated a evil gym teacher. Velma had decided to station herself by the snack table to prevent Scooby-Doo and Shaggy from getting food. But Shaggy and Scooby-Doo has a phrase, "There is a food, they is a way." – so they had been using fish poles and hook to get food. Mostly Scooby and Shaggy had stuck to the finger foods: pizza, pretzels, cookies, french fries, potato wedges, and slices of cheese.

Donna and her date was near-by Alice and John. Donna was wearing a long pink and purple dress that won't be out of the place on Daphne's eight-year self. Her date was wearing a purple suit with a green belt. Daphne thought the suit and belt was to please Donna by using the Blake family favorite colors: purple and green as the young brown hair boy was looking he was going to throw his cookie or as Shaggy might say "vomit." Daphne took at look at the clock – it was about one second to midnight – and the clock was going to ring soon.

Paying Scooby-Doo and Shaggy a box of Scooby-Snacks each, Mystery Inc. watched as Alice May and John Smith dance to the center of the gym – where everyone in the gym watch Alice May and John Smith's skin melted revealing gray bullet ridden and scary faces. The entire gym was cleared out of everyone expect Mystery Inc. and the two teenage ghosts.

A large gray knight appeared on the floor. This time spooky someone surprising – Alice May and John Smith.

Freddie stated, "They run like they just saw a ghost."

The large gray knight ask in Shaggy's voice as walk over to Freddie and Daphne, "Ghost? Where?"

Velma stated, "It's Shaggy!"

Daphne asked, "How did you get in it?"

Shaggy stated, "I tell you on the way back to Donna's mansion. I think this year prom is OVER."

=SD=

As the Mystery Machine roll on to Donna's mansion. Shaggy explained when he saw Alice May and John Smith changed into their true ghostly identities, he and Scooby-Doo were spooked by them – and start running like they were going to get case. They tripped over a strange item, and ended up in dressing room and into the knight costume. Shaggy handed a strange item. "This is the item we tripped over."

Velma looked "It's rigged timer with a heater."

Daphne was going over the knight armor Shaggy fell into – and yanked out a full script. "The Knight and the Two Ghosts.:

Velma stated, "I saw poster for that play in the trash.. Things are starting to add up."

Shaggy remarked, "Like 2 + 2 is 4."

Freddie stated, "Sort of."

=SD=

For a week, no one went into the school – not even the principal of the school. Donna had asked Mystery Inc. to talk to Susan School, the principal of the school at her own home. They arrived at the a regular two-star house.

Two teenagers were busy with a "Dungeons and Dragons" game on the front page. As they approached they heard the names of Alice and John being yelled. Usually, similar names to the ghost of the day get Shaggy all work up – but since the 1975, Shaggy has been know as a Dungeon Master. Even the bride of food – even Scooby-Snacks – doesn't work when it comes to "Dungeons and Dragons" – Scooby-Doo usually perform sound effects for Shaggy's game ranging from church bells to howls of Destroyer Dogs – one of Shaggy's favorite monsters, because it reminds of him of Scooby-Doo's dog genre – a Great Dane.

Shaggy asked, "What's the argument about?"

Alice explains that she was trying to kill two werewolves by using a sliver sword. The werewolves wearing armor on them – thick leather armor all over their body. She had tried arms, legs, hands, foots, tails and even the belly.

Shaggy whispered a question in Alice's ear. Alice's face got a grin as she asked, "Is the face protected?"

John replied, "No."

Alice remarked, "Thanks."

Shaggy stated, "No problem."

=SD=

The talk with Susan School didn't too long for Mystery Inc. Susan explained that Alice May and John Smith appeared two weeks ago. Alice School and John School were accounted for as well as Jessica and John Jogger. She give the location of Alice May and John Smith's home. Ironically, they were two houses – and in between both houses were a graveyard. – the River Graveyard.

Donna remarked in her Midia outfit, "I'm going to explore the River Graveyard."

Freddie nodded as she stated, "Me and Daphne will handle John's house. Velma, Shaggy and Scooby will take Alice's home."

Scooby-Doo remarked, "Rou rown re rour Scooby-Snacks ror rhis rob."

Velma nodded.

=SD=

Midia explored the graveyard – river first, then the the tomb stone areas – then the crypts. In one crypt she found a gym bag. She carried out of the graveyard and confronted a glad Shaggy and Scooby-Doo and disappointed Velma.

Midia asked. "No clues?"

Velma stated, "Nope. But we got chased out by John Smith."

Two seconds after Velma stated that fact, Freddie and Daphne arrived back.

Daphne remarked, "We had a short chat with Alice May. Alice May admitted to a ghost. She said she was sorry for scaring every at the prom – but that happen every prom that that happens in on Halloween."

Velma stated, "Where did you get that?"

Midia stated, "I found it in a crypt."

Velma replied, "Let's open up and find what's in it."

Daphne unzipped the gym bag. Inside was Alice May's and John Smith's regular day wear, a blueprint to make a rigged timer, a strange group of plastic, opened but capped bottles of "Old Spice" and "Ban:", a open box of trail mix with two missing, a program for "The Knight And The Two Ghosts", a newspaper clipping about Midia,

Freddie asked, "Trap time?"

Velma replied, "No. Meeting time – when Alice and John feels ready."

Midia stated, "Do you know who Alice May and John Smith really are?"

Velma nodded and whispered their true identities into Midia's ears.

=SD=

Jessica Jogger stated, "You won't believe what's in the newspaper."

John Jogger asked, "The United States Economy is back to full strength?"

Jessica replied, "If that was true – Crystal Cove would be equal to Ocean City."

John Jogger laughed as he stated, "I give up."

Jessica stated, "Midia had talk to the Crystal Cove Lighthouse's staff"

John Jogger was about to say that's par for a course for sea creature – then remember the real Crystal Cove lighthouse was called Capt. Carol Cove's Light Tower by the citizens – the Lighthouse staff in Jessica's statement must have been the reporters for Crystal Cove's newspaper.

John asked, "Did she figure us out as the fakers of Alice May and John Smith?"

Jessica replied, "Doesn't look it – but she wants to meet us at our city's Aqua Land."

Jessica nodded. They were only four Aqua Land in the United States of America: Washington, California, Florida and Crystal Cove. Though the Crystal Cove one had a mystery for Mystery Inc: the Demon Shark. Mr. Wells had stolen some Indian treasure, hidden it some fresh oysters, put the fresh oysters with real ones – with the hope of getting the oyster sent to the Aqua Land in Florida, but Mr. Deyer wouldn't permit it – so Mr. Wells used a shark costume to pretend to the Demon Shark to scare Mr. Deyer away. Mystery Inc. had crashed a boat they rented for a water skiing outing and end dealing with the Mr. Wells's fake Demon Shark.

John asked, "When?"

Jessica stated, "Saturday night/Sunday morning – depending on how you view when midnight takes place."

=SD=

Midia looked around. It was not as foggy at the time Mystery Inc. creamed the Demon Shark but it was still a bit spooky – a good day for ghosts – real ones or fakes ones.

Midia heard a spooky female voice stated, "Over here."

Midia followed the voice and saw Alice May and John Smith's ghost standing by the entrance to the penguin section.

Midia stated, "I'm will to call two you friends."

Alice replied, "Agreed there."

John Smith added, "You get no argument from me.

Midia, John Smith and Alice May touch each other hands.

=TBC=


	16. The Secret of the Ghost Rig

"Getting Away With It"  
Part 16 - "The Secret of Ghost Rig"

by Dr. Thinker

Time: Midnight – Wednesday . Location: The Foggy Highway – know for being pretty high up. The Foggy Highway is know for the highest highway in Crystal Cove. The Foggy Highway goes from a Cove Mine, a old golden mine, to the Cove Armory Port, the Crystal Cove's army base.

If anyone was around at this point, they would see a semi-truck with white and black flames. If anyone dared to look into the cab. They would see a spooky skeleton with green hair with yellow streaks dressed in snake leather clothing. If one was looking in the back, they would find contains of toxic waste.

There is famous Crystal Cove legend about Dr. Diva Dangerous. She was hired by Sgt. Thomas Dumbbell in the mid of 1980s to transported toxic waste to the Cove Armory Point for a science experiment to transform toxic waste into harmless water by Prof. Gene Inus. Sgt. Dumbbell didn't know one thing about Dr. Diva Dangerous – when it comes to road – she was a dangerously diva who dangers herself and one else on the road – she rushed the toxic waste and ended up running herself though Crystal Cove accidentally dumping toxic waste on herself – which killed herself.

=SD=

Time: Noon – Saturday. Location – Meyer's Cafe. Mystery Inc. and Donna had decide to eat at Meyer. Scooby-Doo and Shaggy couldn't agree to eat "Special Slime" or the "Ghostly Twins". They had decide to owner one for themselves and then order again – if they like. It turn out the "The Special Slime" was a grilled chicken with relish and mustard. The "Ghostly Twins" turned out to cooked eggs sunny side down and a town of mayonnaise all over it. When Shaggy explained on how "boring" these ideas are – Meyer showed a recently new printed menu and pointed to a section: the Supernatural Specials – in it was "Siren Pasta", "Special Slime" and "Ghostly Twins".

Velma asked like she was shocked by hands of Mystery Inc's old foe, The 1,0000 Volt Ghost, "You are honoring supernatural creatures?"

Meyer nodded as he replied, "Yeah. Not surprising – I'm taking a dump truck load of money with these meals. And the bank isn't looking like I'm robbing them anymore – they know about my new dishes."

Shaggy stated, "Now I wish Crystal Cove is a hub for fake supernatural creatures that are doing good instead of evil."

The rest of Mystery Inc. nodded in agreement. Donna had a large grin that look like that cat got away with eating the canary.

=SD=

Time: 11:15 PM – Wednesday. Location: A haunted old mansion.

As usual, Mystery Inc. had gotten in one of it's usual ghostly mystery. In this case, it was the villian was a large green blob-type of monster that was haunting a old mansion on the outskirt of the town. As par for the usual course, Velma had found three clues to solve the mystery – and the gang were waiting for the Shaggy and Scooby-Doo to bring the blob from the high out. As half of the time, the gang set up a trap – it fails as often as it the trap works – trapping Scooby-Doo and Shaggy. The blob slammed hard against a semi-truck with white and black flames on it. The door of the cab and out steps a human in snake clothing with blue eyes and smug snake smile.

Velma asked, "Who are you?"

The human replied, "Dr. Diva Dangerous." The human remarked, "Who or what is this object?"

Shaggy remarked, "A monster."

Velma stated, "No. It's a human in a disguise." She peal off the blob like monster revealing a spooky-looking woman.

Shaggy remarked, "Like it's Messila Township, the real estate agent's daughter."

Velma explained that Messila had been doing some faking fake money in the print place – what they originally thought was the blob's slime trail heading up the wall was green ink from the printing print in the mansion's secret room in the old pool.

Messila Township remarked, "I would have gotten away – if was for you MEDDLING KIDS and that DUMB DOG!"

Dr. Dangerous remarked, "I would take Mr. Township to the town – but I got some toxic waste to deliver to the Crystal Armory Point – so I tie her hands and legs –and you can drive her to the police station."

=SD=

Time: 1:30 PM – Thursday. Location: Sheriff Stone's Office in Crystal Cove's Police Station.

Shaggy and Scooby-Doo has just yelled one big "WHAT?" in union.

Sheriff Stone remarked, "Hey, Officer Pyirt. Get you spine in my other – if you want to see another payback."

Soon after words, the door was ruined by a blonde female hair with blue eyes dressed in office. "What's up, Police Sneaker."

Sheriff Stone stated, "Mystery Inc. This is Judy Pyirt, our police file expert. She knows a lot of the legends and myth of this location.. As I stated – it was impossible for Dr. Diva Dangerous to exist. "

Judy stated, "She's dead. There is famous Crystal Cove legend about Dr. Diva Dangerous. She was hired by Sgt. Thomas Dumbbell in the mid of 1980s to transported toxic waste to the Cove Armory Point for a science experiment to transform toxic waste into harmless water by Prof. Gene Inus. Sgt. Dumbbell didn't know one thing about Dr. Diva Dangerous – when it comes to road – she was a dangerously diva who dangers herself and one else on the road – she rushed the toxic waste and ended up running herself though Crystal Cove accidentally dumping toxic waste on herself – which killed herself."

Shaggy stated, "I thought the only ghost that LIKE helps us was the Funky Phantom...despite a few spook-bys on Scooby by LIKE him."

Scooby-Doo nodded. Velma back to when the Messila's blob hit by Dr. Dangerous truck – they was a loud smack – she had a large grin.

=SD=

Time: 5:30 PM – Thursday Location: Syd's Semi-Truck Factory.

Shaggy inside Dannica LeBlake's Living Gargoyle suit – the one with the hazard suit underneath the costume was standing in Syd's Semi-Truck Factory's testing room for toughest.

Shaggy run right into the semi-truck – creating the same loud smack that Messila's blob make.

Velma stated, "If Dr. Dangerous was really a ghost – Messila would had run right though it."

Freddie took off the Living Gargoyle's face mask, and remarked, "Are you all right, Shaggy?"

Shaggy remarked a little shaky, "Sort of..."

Daphne entered from the office stated, "These trucks for make for the army to carry uranium."

Scooby-Doo stated, "Is it only legal to sell uranium to the government?"

Daphne and Velma nodded.

=SD=

Time: 2:00 PM – Friday. Location: Donna Blake's mansion.

Donna saw frowns on everyone's faces stated and asked, "What's wrong."

Shaggy. stated, "The Army base LIKE claims they is no such thing as LIKE ghosts or monster, but they will LIKE call us if happen to see LIKE an alien – friendly or LIKE otherwise."

Donna stated, "Smells like cover-up."

Velma nodded.

=SD=

Time: 12:30 PM – Saturday Morning. Location: On the front gates of Crystal Cove Armory Point

Mystery Inc. was hiding in the bushes around Crystal Cove Armory Point, watching it's gates.. A large semi-truck arrived. The truck was painted with white and black flame. A collection of army officers circled the truck as Dr. Diva Dangerous steps out.

The army officer remarked, "Thanks, Dr. Dangerous."

Dr. Dangerous stated, "Mystery Inc. is on my case."

The army officer remarked, "I think they are hiding the bushes near by."

Scooby-Doo and Shaggy rushed out the bushes asking Dr. Dangerous to kill them. Dr. Dangerous laughed as she remarked her skeleton mask, revealing Police Officer Judy Pyirt. Velma, Freddie and Daphne join with shock on their six eyes

Judy explained, "My mother was Diva Dangerous– the source of a lot of traffic accent back in the early 80s. The legend was created as a bad joke by father, Donald, was working his office work back in the days. It spread and mutated into the legend as you know now – enough that the family changed her last name to Pyrit. Recently, I got lost in the caverns of Crystal Cove and find a large uranium – knowing that it's only legal to sell it to the government – and I could not illegal though my real job at police officer – so I as I was chasing Annoy's group's semi-truck – I passed the Armory Point. That give me the idea of using my mother's trucking background. I talk to the Armory Point head general. He brought the special truck from Syd's factory. Inside was a two costume from Korton Kostumes – a skeleton costume and a regular face, flesh gloves to go over the skeleton. I was half-dress that day you naught that fake blob. So I used the face mask over my skeleton's face to talk

Mystery Inc. nodded.

Judy stated, "If Midia help, she can call his number on this card.". Judy paused handing Daphne called, "It would ring special phone in the truck. Don't worry, I will be park before I answered it."

=TBC=


	17. The Hands of Hades

Sorry this is sorry late, but I have been having computer problems. To take a long story short – a lot of blue screens of death and one old computer getting hit with a ton of virus – and I am not kidding on both!

"Getting An Away With It"

A "Scooby-Doo" Fan-Fiction  
Part 17 - "In The Hand of Hades"

by Dr. Thinker

It's been a quiet period of five months since the Diva Dangerous caper. When ever a quiet period hits Harmony, Washington – a.k.a Coolville - they two things Shaggy and Scooby-Doo usually do. One is sleeping like logs and the other is eating ten-times their weight in food. Lucky for Crystal Cove and the world, it was mostly the former then the later.

Freddie was reading up the playing some old games of Donna Blake, Midia's true identity and cousin to Daphne Blake, a member of Mystery Inc., who was doing the same thing as friend as the game as the fighting game, "Capcom Vs. Warner Bros.". Daphne Blake was playing as Hermonie Granger from the Harry Potter series while Freddie was using Guile from the Street Fighter series. With head turned away from her two serious members but still facing the two sleeping cowards, Velma was reading one of "Space Knights" manga of Donna. It may a cheesy knock off of Japanese Super Sentai..

A special police radio from Blake Electronic – one of many Blake companies that founded by William Blake III, ringed – awaking up the two. Velma hit the speaker button

Donna spoke in her Midia's voice stated, "Man, I'm stumped."

Velma asked, "Where are you?"

Donna's Midia's voice stated, "In the words behind the old Crystal Cookie factory. No one's here and I didn't want to electric myself if the waterproofing didn't work on the hidden radio."

Velma stated, "So what's up?"

Donna's Midia voice stated, "For some time, I have been paying different area of Crystal Cove to make people really convinced that Midia is researching humans for other mermaids. One day, I was at another bank in the neighbor near Crystal Cookie's ruined factory – know as Cookie Alley. The bank manger had a mystery on his hand."

Shaggy commented, "Don't tell me that a ghost or monster appeared and robbed the place blinded."

The gang heard Donna's laugh though the speaker phone and then afterwords, "Shaggy, you are half right. A group of Grecian armor appeared but they dropped off a ton of diamonds. I was asked to find out more about them. I talked to our myth helper, Georgina Norton and she said the following about them. Long ago, just a bit after the Bill of Rights were added to the Constriction – A priest who backed the Bill of Rights and was a know as a worship of ancient Grecian Titanlings was killed by a priest of Christian religion. As he died, he offered his entire body to Hades – which Hades. Hades had his revenge by having his skeletons killed the priest of Christian. To this day, the worship stills worships Hades and the other gods by doing good deeds."

Velma asked, "Any one with same Greece in their backgrounds"

Donna stated, "Three possible by searching the town records. I'm assuming rich because of the diamonds and the use of skeleton guards instead of appearing of Hades himself. They are at least 10 rich family still heard – but I had remove become either they are Scottish like Blake Family or the Japanese like the Kazygulu Family. The three Grecian family are the Loom Family, Zyakic Family and the Kazgon Family."

Velma stated, "We pay them a visit. Return to home base."

Donna Midia's voice stated, "Copy that. See you soon."

=SD=

Velma went to see the Zyakic Family, Freddie went to see the Kazgon Family, while Daphne took Shaggy and Scooby-Doo to see the Loom family, when they she said, They were meeting Donna back at home base. She was out of her Midia clothing, and wearing a pink t-shirt, pink jeans and pink loafers – hand-me downs from Daphne's younger years – as they were bit on a baggy side for Donna.

Shaggy stated, "Knock off the Loom's family from the list. Louisiana Loom is a child that suffers from a serious case of Gout – she couldn't move from her wheelchair with out howling – even with her medicine."

Freddie stated, "The Kazgon moved to Harmony, Washington. So they are off the list."

Velma stated, "And Zyakic family is so old, I don't think it could be one of them."

Freddie stated, "Wait a minute...I got a plan." He paused before asking " Donna, do you know a gossip girl?"

Donna replied, "Kara Thyme."

Freddie grinned like a dark lord from a fantasy adventure game. Donna nodded and rushed out of the mansion then he huddled with the rest of Mystery Inc.

=SD=

The skeleton guards found Mystery Inc. lying down where Kara's gossip said they would.

One of the skeleton remarked, "This is just too easy. This got to a trap."

One of the other skeleton remarked, "Officially, they don't trap good ghosts or creatures – and they are a lot of good creatures."

One of the other skeletons stated, "Can some get Diva Dangerous to get us a forklift – Scooby-Doo is the heaviest dog in the universe – an I am not making that up."

One of the other skeleton nodded, "No need. Just in case, I brought a old red wagon after the boss heard Kara's rumor – but some still pull it."

One of the other skeleton stated, "I do it."

=SD=

The skeleton guards circled Mystery Inc. members. They had been moved to the boss's cavern on not to far from Mystery Inc. Meanwhile, their bosses, Hades and Persephone looked at them awe and shock. Scooby-Doo was still in the toy wagon.

Hades stated, "Well, let's awake up the Meddling Kids."

Persephone stated, "Don't you mean Meddling Adults?"

One of the skeletons stated, "Let''s just say Meddling Detectives and call it a argument."

Hades and Persephone laughed as one of the skeletons started tickling Shaggy's noise making it sneeze hard enough to awake up the rest of Mystery Inc. Shaggy looked, "I just it's all Greek to me."

Everyone present groaned at the awful lame pun.

Velma laughed, "Ok. Ms. Loom, you got lot of explaining to do – and why you are doing this Persephone disguise job."

One of skeleton laughed – and removed her face mask, revealing Louisiana Loom, stated, "You got conned my twin sister, Minnesota. Her love of sofa drinks and her huge gout problem helps me out – I can get busy on doing my dream – a Grecian theme park. Beside I'm too normal to play to Persphone – lucky, I got some help from old Crystal Cove families to do this."

Freddie stated, "So the other two Grecian families, Zyakic Family and the Kazgon Family as a part of it."

Hades stated as he removed a old skeleton masked revealing a young Grecian-American male , "Yes. I'm Kevin Zyakic, the youngest member of the Zyakic family."

Persephone smirked, "You can't unmasked or remove make-up – since I'm am using my real face, and my name is real as well – but I remove my last name of Kazgon from I.D. Card when I was 18 years old – and that three years ago."

Ms. Loom spoke, "And it's time for the reason, I was in speaking with a fortune seer one day who reveal my dream was to make Grecian-based theme park – but I had to await for a fake mermaid to pull into Crystal Cove. When you guys finished out Midia – and gotten on Moonstone's bad side – I realized that Donna Blake was faking a mermaid – that was my side. To prevent anyone from figuring out, I come up with Hades and Persephone. As for Donna, we are going to give them a few hands to help you."

Persephone stated, "She is was ugly and need someone to boss them around – she hired me – to pay them. So I guess Midia was asked you to find out about us."

"I got another plan."

=SD=

Vamp sighed as she stated in her bath tub. She was able to sneak out of the semi-truck while Irk and Annoy were ranting long and hard on the latest Midia. Vamp has really gotten annoyed with Irk and Annoy. She looked over a plan for a box to imprison Annoy in – she was planning creating – but she didn't have the time to do so – Vamp smirked – she come up with a idea.

She recalled Irk was the leader, Annoy was just use as punishment for the bad guys when Irk figure things out. Vamp realizes that she was the disguise artist. For this, she moved any creatures of supernatural off her disguise list, followed famous people such as Jem of "Holograms"or Josie of "Pussycats". That give her a normal human – easy to do – just don't dress like someone blundered Pizzazz of "Misfits" with a "Twilight" vampire.

Vamp then decide on who to fake. Freddie family is know for being bosses from a tabloid magazine to a newspaper owner – not her type. Velma is smart – and could reason Vamp is faking a Dinkey even if Vamp wearied a pair of nerd glasses and faking the Dinkey's old blindness. Vamp removed Shaggy as she had a weak stomach compare to Annoy and Irk. That left one human member of Mystery Inc...

Her rival in the disguise artistry, Daphne Blake. Blake has a lot of family members crossing the entire world expect for Africa – so it's fair that Blake has lot of relationship. She know that Blake kept her entire Blake family in Americans on her cell-phone from her dad, William Blake III to the youngest cousin, Donna Blake. The only other language she know beside English was Japanese – so she decide to use Japanese. With a few exceptions – the most common letters for a Blake's first name was W (like William Blake III), S (like Sarah Blake), or D (like Daphne Blake and Donna Blake.). She decide to Satoka as her first name for her disguise – but to kept Irk in the park, she decide to call in Pire, her twin sister and a pesky goth to play herself. As Satoka, she will get Mystery Inc. to make the box.

As she step out of the bath tub, she laughed – Vamp's laugh could make any evil force green with envy.

-SD-

Mistress Emit and Vincent Van Ghoul looked at the statue of Scooby-Doo – it was growling in a green! This happens when some big happens -

Mistress Emit and Vincent Van Ghoul stated in unison, "The Demon Chest is going to be created."

=THE END=

I bet you are surprise on this twist!


	18. An Horn Horse Act

Last Time: Vamp has a pal to get Mystery Inc. working on a weapon that will climate Annoy from her life as Satoka Blake, one of Daphne Blake's mystery

"Getting An Away With It"

A "Scooby-Doo" Fan-Fiction  
Part 18- "An Horn Horse Act"

by Dr. Thinker

David Oyster was leading against the Unicorn Statue outside the Crystal Cove Zoo, then he run. It was not a cop, a robbery, or Vamp's gang – it was Misfortune, who isn't a problem person– but a big fat clumsy ox of a adult woman – and she fails right into the Unicorn Statue.

David stated, "Looks like you did your weekly accident for Crystal Cove."

Misfortune stated, "More like a six hundred and sixty-six years. They is a legend attach to that statue. Years ago, the founder of Crystal Cove Zoo had two daughters, Corn and Wheat. They come across a dead unicorn. Wheat left to it around – but Corn decide to eat the unicorn. Nothing usual happen for a few days – but Corn disappeared. After Wheat died, the founder got spook by talking unicorn – the transformed Corn."

David remarked, "You been ready too many fantasy lately."

Misfortune stated, "Find Donna Blake. Mystery Inc.'s been at her home for almost half a year now."

=SD=

It was a nice sunny day for Crystal Cove, Maine. So Mystery Inc, Donna and Dannica LeBlake, were having a picnic outside the Donna's mansion. Scooby-Doo and Shaggy were vacuum cleaning up a large sandwich make from bread, lamb, tomato slices, chocolate chips, potato chips, pretzel rods, and ranch dressing – enough to turn Shaggy's green-T-shirt as white as Freddie's outfit. The other normal were eating fried chicken when two people arrived on the grounds – one was a female and one was male.

The female said with a Japanese accent, "I need to talk to Ms. Dinkey."

Before Velma could answer, the male stated, "I need to talk to Mr. Jones."

Velma stated, "This picnic is over, Shaggy. The leftovers are for you and Scooby-Doo."

Shaggy replied, "Like no problem, Velma!"

=SD=

Velma quickly explained that Satoka Blake was the woman that called her out – she has a plan to build a weapon to eliminate Annoy. Everyone thought this was a good idea as it gets rid one of the most annoying problem – other then one Gibby Norton. After a few seconds of silent, Freddie explained that David Oyster was the man who called him out and told him about the Unicorn Statue being broken by Misfortune.

=SD=

The gang explored the zoo at the day time. Nothing much happen to them. Then come back at the night time, and nothing happen to them. When they returned disappointed – even Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were disappointed.

As soon they enter the door, Shaggy started, "This is the first time, I'm starting to think the legend is a big fat story."

Scooby-Doo added, "Rou ray a routhful, Rhaggy."

Shaggy stated, "Let's head to the kitchen."

=SD=

Satoka Blake had make a blueprint that had sound logical to the Mystery Inc. team. With some help of Freddie and Velma the weapon will be a little more compact then what's need – but the box need to be some kind of Pandora's Box for Annoy to want to open. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo reveal their own accidentally Pandora's Box, the Demon Chest.

They had built the weapon thought it might just get ruin on eliminate Annoy. She also need another idea – she decide to make another costume – just in case, Mystery Inc. start to worry if she's not who she said she is. Satoka had decide on ally to Midia – and come up with a quick easy way of being weird with out trying to hard – a fairy. Lucky, before meeting Irk and Annoy for the first time, she used fairy costume.

=SD=

Once again, the gang had decide to go behind the normal path and into where the zoo keepers only goes. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were mostly expected the animal kingdom's meat eaters (bears, lions, leopards, tigers, etc.) to chase them.

They meet the unicorn near the hole in the gate.

The Unicorn stated, "Who are you two weirdo?"

Shaggy stated, "I'm Shaggy. And this is Scooby-Doo."

Scooby-Doo added, "Hello."

Unicorn stated, "I'm Corn."

Scooby-Doo asked, "Ready for a chase?"

Corn replied, "I don't like horsing around."

=SD=

By day, Mystery Inc. helped out with Satoka's weapon, called the De-Annoy Weapon" by Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. While at night, the gang watch quietly as Corn, the unicorn, slowly makes her away into the city's zoo.

By the end of the week, one thing was clear to all in Mystery Inc's mind – real or just another Crystal Coveian in disguise – Corn doesn't mean any harm.

=SD=

Velma asked Donna, "Any one likes myth and works at that zoo?"

Donna stated, "That's fits all of the Nortons to a T with one exception: Gibby. Gibby likes you."

Velma remarked sadly, "Wish he didn't."

=SD=

Georgina Norton was nibbling at an granola bar when Mystery Inc. come a-calling.

Velma being blunt, "Let's talk about that fake unicorn that's been horsing around in the zoo."

Georgina stated, "Now I know how Gibby feels about your meddling away."

Georgina lead the group into the basement of her house. They was a unicorn suit.

Daphne recognized as the suit used by Harmony Studios for a fictional caper that was loosely-based one of their previous mystery, the Black Unicorn. The Black Unicorn was problem for the Harmony Zoo. They discovered it to Kim Gakizi, who was trying to get revenge on Mr. Louis Diller, who had transform from Crystal Cove's Aqualand to Harmony Zoo about a month after the Demon Shark, as she was a relative of Mr. Wellers, the guy that did the Demon Shark job.

Next to it was a empty cans of white paint, what Georgina had used to paint the black suit white.

Donna remarked, "Try to stay a way from water."

"No need too. This is water-proofed paint, so if Midia needs Corn's help, she's free on doing soon."

Donna smirked – as unknown to Georgina Norton, she is Midia.

=TEFN=

It's seems Vamp is getting odder and odder.

Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker


	19. The Second Siren

"Getting Away With It"  
A Scooby-Doo

Part 19 - "The Second Siren"

by Dr. Thinker

Midia entered a GameStart store and stared at the female GameStart clerk at on the opposite side of the counter. In a horrible screaming voice she stated, "Give me all of your video game or else – you will die!"

The female GameStart clerk put all used and new video games for every system – Nintendo's 3DS, Nintendo's DS, Nintendo's GameBoy Advance, Sony's PlayStation 2, Sony's PlayStation 3, Sony's PlayStation Portable, and Microsoft's Xbox and Xbox 360. Midia took off like a rocket. After that he called 911.

The police find flood cover with water – that lead them to the near-by beach – but no clue.

=SD=

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

That yell come from Donna Blake, Midia's secret identity. Donna had created Midia in order to bait tourist to Crystal Cove. She come up with the help of Mystery Inc. – Shaggy come up with the idea and found towns that have the toughest items – with the expect of Midia's fangs which come from Jerrica "Jem" Benton has a gift for helping her with the "Hex Girls", old pals of Mystery Inc.

Velma asked, "Midia got her first frame-up?"

Donna asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Velma stated, "A few years after we got started. Another gang tried to fake us by solving mysteries and getting non-toy or non-food review – in this case – money. We don't have to worry on money unless William Blake III is mad at Daphne for some reason or other – but that's as rare as a blue moon. . One mystery was told to Harmony's newspaper press. Shaggy yelled that word, 'imposable' as loud as you did. Using a old Blake mansion, we set up a fake mystery and called the fake's phone number. It worked like a charm."

Donna stated, "Looks like until this mess is clean up, I won't be Midia.

=SD=

"This is bad."

The person was Sheriff Stone.

Daphne asked, "What's up?

Sheriff Stone stated, "Midia robbed again. A toy story – every singe toy."

Daphne stated, "Wish they was another mermaid around this part."

Sheriff Stone laugh before he remarked, "Leave the mermaids to the animation companies from around the world."

=SD=

Donna and the gang were in the command center for Donna's Midia.

Velma stated, "No alert. The other Midia's been quiet of late."

Donna stated, "Most like the faker wants me to go out – and be unmasked as a fake by Sheriff Stone. That would make the put to kibosh on the baiting tourist thing. But I had a talk to with Georgina Norton. She told me about another myth about Siren Tails. These are sharp rocks that look like a mermaid tails – not to far off the coast of Crystal Cove. 20 years ago, Nuke Factory..."

Velma stated, "That company that pollute like no one business.""

Donna nodded, "That's the one. As I was saying – 20 years ago, Nuke Factory want to use drill in oil. They built a oil rig. But before they could start drilling... Ironically, Eco-Kiss, their environment-friendly and biggest rival brought the land. Eco-Kiss stated to the press, they were checking the possible environment damages from drilling. Nuke Factory went on recording – claiming the Eco-Kiss wanted to use drill for oil themselves. Eco-Kiss claim Nuke Factory was "dumber then anyone who tried to mess with Mystery Inc." But Eco-Kiss didn't allow anyone from anywhere to get close to the oil rig. A few months later, Eco-Kiss cause a huge new story – it turns out that they is fault line there – and any drilling could cause a nasty earthquake. No one know who told them that – but urban legends claim of a siren being there and she told Eco-Kiss reach scientist about the fault line – though I bet that was done by a upset member of Nuke Factory."

Velma asked, "Is the oil rig still up?"

Donna answer, "Yes."

=SD=

With the help of Donna, Mystery Inc. was able to find the oil rig – despite a very thick fog – thought it was pea soup thick – instead of peanut butter thick. The oil rig was still standing – looking pretty powerful. On ladder side was sign that read "Nuke Factory". Since the rig was a small palace – the gang didn't split up but they did look.

As they come down. They saw a strange mermaid – not like the one that Donna come up for her Midia outfit – this mermaid was sea-blue with growing white eyes with a long purple, sea-blue, and green tail. She was wearing what look to be water-proof armor over her chest area.

Shaggy stated "Holy seafood, Batman!"

The mermaid remarked, "Athena called. She want her stupid remarks back."

Freddie stated, "What's up, Miss..."

The mermaid stated, "Amelia."

Velma stated, "Amelia? What's up?"

The mermaid stated, "I was sent up here by the other sirens – warrior mermaids – to stop who ever is faking Midia."

Velma stated, "Then we need to set a trap."

Shaggy and Scooby-Doo stated, "Don't at us – because we not going to do it."

Amelia stated, "Don't you worry – I'm the bait...all we need is a trap for the fake Midia."

Freddie stated, "I got a good one."

=SD=

The fake Midia was about to rob a Baby's Candy – a candy store. As she entered. She saw it was normal for candy story – thought the two clerk at the counter looked semi-familiar to her. As she come up to – they turned and face her – Donna yelled, "It's the fake Midia!" as Shaggy tossed a few jawbreakers on the floor, slipping under the fake Midia, make her roll down the street into Crystal Cove's Lighthouse offices, where the Fake Midia spotted another mermaid.

Amelia remarked to the fake Midia, "The real Midia called. She wants you to give your her life back."

The fake Midia started chasing her – she was more on chasing and beating on Amelia then focusing on the floor, as Scooby-Doo roll golf balls under the fake Midia, which lead her to hear a "Now" and then saw Freddie and Daphne hitting something – sending her flying – where Velma caught her in a barrel full of tartar sauce.

As Donna, Velma, Amelia, Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, Freddie and Daphne circled her, the fake Midia stated, "The Clue Club called. They want their stupid trap back."

Donna stated, "Time to see who's giving a bad name..."

Amelia added, "...To a good mermaid."

They yank off the fake mermaid face and discover the familiar face...

Donna yelled, "Messila 'Moonface' Mothstone!"

Messila stated, "I wanted to change to proof that Midia was a fake. So I got a item that were pretty close to Midia's appearance, and robbed the stores to give Midia a chance to show herself – but I didn't expect another mermaid to show up and help you meddling kids and that dumb dog to trap me!"

=SD=

As the gang and Donna clean up the mess from the trap of the fake Midia, they discovered a notice on the floor, they was a sea-blue cassette table.

Shaggy pick up, "Do you think our Amelia is another faker?"

Velma stated, "I saw it's even odds either way – but listing to his tape could be a clue."

=SD=

Amelia Heart smirked as she took off her mermaid costume and land it under a fish . That will touch anyone who bugged Midia not to fake her. The tape was a song riddle. The song asked for Midia to meet Amelia's true identity as Midia's true identity with out one else along for the ride.

Amelia hear a knock on the door – she open to discovered that Donna Blake, was standing there. Donna Blake closed the door.

Amelia asked, "So you are Midia, Donna?"

Donna stated, "Yep. Velma figure out that you mean no harm by helping stop that Mothstone's fake – and she decoded the song riddle so quickly – you think she recreation of Sherlock Holmes."

Amelia laughed.

=THE END=


	20. Don't Fear The Phantom

"Getting Away With It"  
A Scooby-Doo

Part 20 - "Don't Fear The Phantom"

by Dr. Thinker

Crystal Cove Theater was having a problem. Their famous actress called in stick – and almost as infamous female understudy was at the hospital. The female was going to play Patrick Phantom. The play is about the ultra-famous Crystal Cove star back when 1920s when both Ocean City and Crystal Cove were on even playing level – money speaking.

This morning the theater, manager told the cast and crew, "I don't want this to turn out to like 'Spider-Man: Turn Off The Dark' - The show MUST open tonight. No ifs, ands or buts!". The theater is going to find themselves in the laughing stock of the radio talk show tomorrow morning. The director had decide to wait outside of the star area.

They was something odd, the director heard clapping as the feet of the audience leaving the building. The actor and actress in the left in a good mood – surprising the director.

One actress, Hellen Style, asked"Who ever you called to replace the missing lead female actress was better then I thought she was. Who did you called?"

The director replied, "No one."

Hellen Style stated, "Then it's Patrick Phantom's ghost."

The director stated with a laugh, "Yeah, and Mystery Inc is in town."

Hellen Style stated, "They are. Donna Blake's mansion – if you want to know."

The director smirked, "Thanks."

=SD=

Scooby-Doo was the one that got up the earlier today. He wasn't hungry – he got Shaggy upset and was trying to do a good deed for the gang to make for eating Shaggy's super-sub sandwich make with bread, Swiss cheese, cooked ziti, olives, potato chips, chocolate chip and ranch salad dressing. He spotted the newspaper. Thanks to Whimper and Whooper of the Clue Club, Scooby-Doo knew that he bring in the newspaper like a regular dog – he going to his friend up with his saliva, so after a quick change into something that look a newsboy from the 1920s – he picked the newspaper like a human with his two forward paws and brought in it – as next person awaken – Donna.

Donna stated, "Nice move, Scooby."

Scooby-Doo smirked at Donna. Mystery Inc. was helping her with training and protecting her until she can fowl up another mystery solving group.

After this, Freddie and Daphne were the next two up at 7:40 AM. About another hour later every one in the mansion was well-wake and at the kitchen table. Velma was reading the newspaper's front section, Freddie was reading the sport section, Daphne was reading the fashion section, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo was wearing the Sunday comics. Donna was finishing up her breakfast..

Velma stated, "WOW!"

Freddie stated, "Mystery Solvers Tournament Finals finally got around to picking another located after Lord Infectara caused all of the mascot mates turn into guinea pigs."

Daphne stated, "Or seem like it..."

Donna stated, "What happen."

Mystery Inc. explained at every summary since mystery solvers has been fowling up bad guys across. In the middle of 1980s, Goldie Gold and Jerrica Benton talked about making a torment featuring all mystery solvers in the country to feature fake mystery for the solvers. This become the Mystery Solvers Tournament – in which the gang finds them completing. Six months ago, the Mystery Inc. and Fangface's group had to deal with Lord Infectara who seems to deal Fangface and Scooby-Doo into guinea pigs – lucky, the gang had buck up with Scoobina-Doo and Fangara. It turned out Fangface's baby cousin was a girl. Both Scoobina-Doo and Fangara defeated Lord Infactara and umasked her as Annoy, who was was angry at the Goldie Gold for disqualifying his team earlier in the contest for burning one of her factory. Goldie Gold asked Jack Travis to some water on Annoy turning him this moth form.

Donna asked "Could Satoka Blake be Vamp in disguise?"

Daphne replied, "Nay. Vamp only disguises herself for two season – Annoy and Irk need a female bait for a male monster or Vamp is in the mood to mess with us when on we both working the same mystery – and so far, they hadn't any ghost of the Blake family appearing here."

Velma stated, "They picked Crystal Cove."

Donna remarked, "Let's hope it's not going about Midia."

Freddie stated, "Don't worry, they usually asked the mayor to the write fictional mystery– and you got mayor hook, line and sinker."

Donna laughed, "I been cooped up too much – and I need to town think I'm a teenage Bruce Wayne."

Shaggy stated, "Then to the beach."

Donna nodded.

=SD=

The highway to the beach was under repaired by the construction workers – but they was another path. This lead to the road that Crystal Cove's Seashell Theater was located. Then something happen, the Mystery Inc. end up with no gas.

Donna stated, "Looks like the plan to go to the beach got screwed."

After getting out and pushing the Mystery Machine into the parking lot of Seashell Theater, they were confronted by the director, John Kyazini.

John asked, "Are you guys from Mystery Inc."

Freddie stated, "That's our company name. Don't wear it out. Do you have a mystery?"

John stated, "Patrick Phantom's ghost has make another appearance."

Donna stated, "What's the story behind this one?"

John replied, "Patrick Phantom was a famous actress from the 1900s though the early 1950s. She could play any female role in the world from a young girl to a old lady. She died after playing the Carlene from the Phantom of the Opera for a full year. Myths states sometime ghost of Patrick Phantom will help out the Seashell Theater by taking rolls when a female star and her understudy are both out."

Daphne asked, "Any female role?"

John answered, "Yeah. And both my usual famous lead actress, Joyce Boron and her almost infamous understudy, Tina Gerold, are both still in out. Joyce is sick – common cold. Tina Gerold is been in a hospital – two broken legs."

Shaggy stated, "And I thought broken legs were good news in the theater business."

John laugh, "Joyce takes everything too literal for my taste. Lucky,Tina knows when slang is being us."

Freddie asked, "Any after female work here – not counting the actress?"

John stated, "Yes. Three with some acting – mostly extras for some movies – Alice Gakigoni, the ticket booth operator; Carol Broom, the janitor; and Wilhelmina They, the manager. And one more with out acting, Nancy Atom, who is our stage manager."

=SD=

The gang talked to the four girls. Each of the girls of them mention that they aren't the Patrick Phantom at the start of the talk – then combed for clues. Nothing show up.

Shaggy stated, "Now I'm spooked."

Donna joked, "Take a number."

Velma stated, "I got a plan."

=SD=

Shaggy and Velma watch as Daphne used her make-up remover from Patrick Phantom, but nothing come off it.

Shaggy and Scooby-Doo run off. After that Patrick Phantom disappeared – surprising everyone.

Donna stated, "They won't stop until they get back to my mansion or hit a food place."

Freddie stated, "They is Food Mystery Palace, where the food items are riddles. One of the branches it's too far. That's most likely where we going to find. They is hidden cheat sheet for the riddle-full menu hidden in a different place in each of their restaurant."

Donna stated, "Sounds like an Uncle William Blake idea."

Daphne stated, "It was. He doesn't leave a idea on the drawing board for too long. Even since we got rid of Luna Ghost."

Donna stated, "How did that caper happen?"

Freddie stated, "It's a long one – so let's follow the cowardly eaters sample for now."

=SD=

At the Food Mystery Palace, Donna found a booth where Scooby-Doo and Shaggy were eating Fake Pork in Bread With Fake Blood and Yellow Paint, which was this riddle title used by the restaurant chain for a regular hamburger with ketchup and mustard. Donna was slide next to Scooby-Doo and Shaggy. Shaggy was holding a dog-earned. Donna realized it was a cheat-sheet.

Shaggy stated, "This one come from Ocean City, Washington's headquarters for this chain. They are four cheat-sheets there. This one was hidden in a statue of Scoobina-Doo when she was younger. Back then she was more know as Scrappy-Doo. We thought she was male. In fact, the Luna Ghost caper was the one in which she accidentally reveal her true gender to us."

The gang explain that William Blake was having trouble with WOW Toys, a toy company during the mid-1980s. It was making two lines at the time – Monster Fighters, action figures based on a 1980s action cartoon in which famous monsters battle against evil aliens plotting to take over the world – and, Maryaka Sueaka , a famous doll line that was imported from Japan. The CEO called William Blake calling the place "haunted". The haunting creature was called The Luna Ghost. The Luna Ghost was rumor to the ghost of William Opal Wagtonsmith, the famous toymaker that had open WOW Toys in 1924. They were a few subject for Mystery Inc: CEO owner, Ed Sweatcake; Siren's voice actor, Anna Sweatcake; the janitor, Old Man Smith; annoying reporter, Katherine Rogers; real state, Mr. Steve Soreday, and a scientist, Dr. Nick Nasty. Every time when one of them blame Katherine, Scoobina turned making a silent look at the gang. As Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo and Shaggy kept the monster busy, the other members – Freddie, Daphne, Velma find clues that reveal Old Man Smith was behind the ghost – but this time around Shaggy and Scooby-Doo brought their own boxes of Scooby-Snacks and even brought milk with them. Freddie, Daphne, and Velma were stunned – but only for while,Katherine offer to have her female pet help them with her. The gang was expecting a bird or lizard, but she called "Scoobina Cornious Doo, work time!" Scrappy-Doo answered in a female voice, "Rats. That's goes my male orphan act up in smoke!" With Katherine and Scoobina, the Luna Ghost was caught. They unmasked him as Old Man Smith who wanted to ruin WOW Toy as Anna Sweatcake didn't want to date him. Anna replied, "He's my cousin, twice removed. I don't date a member of my own family." Back at Mystery Inc's Headquarters in Ocean City,Washington. Katherine explained what happen and why the male orphan act – to protect Scoobina-Doo herself. Female member of the Doo family of dogs are pretty much infamous in the black market. Since the Luna Ghost caper exposed Scooby-Doo's gender to to the world, she become pet helper to Katherine Rogers. Katherine Rogers sometime called Mystery Inc. to help them solve a monster mystery – and sometime the gang used Katherine Rogers and Scoobina-Doo as replacement for Scooby-Doo and Shaggy.

After the story, Donna stated, "May be she's doing a Persephone?"

Velma stated, "It's a possible idea as she is doing a good job keeping the 'show a-going'

as they say in the show business , but we got a lot of suspects but no clue to who's behind this"

Donna stated, "Why not make a private play for Midia, which a lot of possible questions from the her but no answers. In other a improv origin and reason."

Shaggy stated, "That's sounds LIKE a six boxes of Scooby-Doo good."

Scooby-Doo nodded his head in agreement with Shaggy.

Velma, Freddie, Daphne, Scooby-Doo and Donna quickly finished their meals in silence and then pay for them.

=SD=

Midia crawled into the Seashell Theater at just at 3 minutes to midnight on Friday night. She crawled into one of the front row set and set down. Mostly who been faking Patrick Phantom won't mind telling her reason to Midia.

Patrick Phantom stated, "Hello. Midia. Velma come up with that latest play didn't see."

Midia stated, "How did you know?"

Patrick Phantom stated, "After Daphne make-up remover wipe didn't work – I was expecting this plot. Ever here of Alice Dovely."

Midia yelled, "The Gator Ghoul!"

Patrick Phantom nodded before she continued, "Name is Barbara Dovely, Alice's twin sister, though after I got called Gator Ghoul wannabe by my hometown of Mud River, Florida – not to far from where Ma and Pa Skillet hang their hats – the Koola Kola pay for plastic surgery for me to match Aunt Dora Dovely in her prime – better know as Patrick Phantom. Since I'm a theater critic – I know what's going on in the play sector of show business across American – and since I'm usually only need on opening night – I can easy stay under the radar and land a help to either the theater or the creatures that been popping since Mystery Inc. fished you out of the sea."

Midia stated, "See you around!"

=TEFN=

Well, it's going to be a while for we get the Mystery Finals out of the way but one that's done – it's time for the climax of this fictional mystery.

Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker


End file.
